Sailor Moon: Silver
by Sailor Crystal
Summary: Ryoko: A girl brings about the destruction of Crystal Toyko. Aeris: But when she's giving the chance to correct her mistake, a lot more might happen happen then she expected. COMPLETED
1. Part One

Ryoko: Hello! Here's our new story!  
  
Aeris: Hope you enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon, but we do own Sailor Crystal.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Prologue  
  
A girl is standing in an alleyway watching as her world around her got destroyed. Dark energy blasts were been thrown around. The girl watches as a building near a crystal palace goes down. She, then, puts her arms up to cover her eyes as a blast hits a building near her.  
  
"I can't believe this." She mumbles as she puts her arms down.  
  
It could be worse. A voice says into her head.  
  
"How worse could it possibly get? Mother is almost dead and Father is dead."  
  
But your mother isn't. That's something to look forward too.  
  
"We can only hope."  
  
The girl turns and runs off. The soft beat of wings is heard after her but she does not seem frightened. After about ten minutes of running, she stops in front of a crystal palace. She gasps softly and smiles, thinking it had been destroyed when the building near it went down.  
  
"The Crystal Palace is still standing!"  
  
She runs into it and runs through it, hoping to find her mother, alive and well.  
  
Aurora! Down!  
  
"Huh?"  
  
A beam is seen going through the palace and the girl knows no more.  
  
***  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
The girl opens her eyes and looks around.  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
"Yes, Aurora."  
  
She sees a forest girl haired women walk forward.  
  
"Pluto! What happened to Mother?"  
  
The woman looks down sadly and the girl gasps.  
  
"No!"  
  
The woman looks up with blood red eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry, Aurora. But you knew this day would come."  
  
"Yea, but not now, not on my 8th birthday."  
  
"You already know what you have to do."  
  
Aurora nods gravely. She knew all right. Correct the error she had made that had led to this disaster.  
  
"I'll go."  
  
The woman nods, then smiles. A creature walks out from behind the woman and Aurora grips onto the creature's neck, hugging her.  
  
"Athena! I'm so glad your safe!"  
  
Well I might not be soon!  
  
Aurora smiles and lets the creature go.. The woman smiles and takes Aurora's hand. She leads the girl to a gate. The creature follows silently behind, staying with Aurora.  
  
"Remember what you did wrong, Aurora and know what you must do to correct it."  
  
Aurora nods and disappears into the gate. The woman sighs and fog covers the area.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Arrival  
  
A girl looks out over the busy streets of Tokyo. Her cone shaped silver tinted pink hair moves with the wind.  
  
You sure she's here?  
  
The girl nods.  
  
"She also wanted to fix the mistake in the future."  
  
The creature beside her moves its tail.  
  
All right. There! Isn't that her?!  
  
The girl lifts her head up to see where the pink creature is pointing.  
  
"Yes! It's Rini!"  
  
Remember Aurora.  
  
"I know Athena."  
  
Aurora jumps down into the alleyway beside the building she's on, landing expertly with the help of her pink wings. She refolds them along her back than looks out over the street with pale blue eyes.  
  
You never did tell me what you did.  
  
"Oh Athena."  
  
The creature, which had followed her down, looks over to her and blinks with pale purple eyes. Aurora sighs, lowering her head.   
  
"Well, let's just say this. You could say I was the one responsible for destroying Crystal Tokyo."  
  
What?!  
  
"It's true. One day I wondered into where the Guardian scouts were and took a crystal from one of them. Only a few days later did the attacks start. Rini died first or so I thought, then father. Mother was left by herself, because I had run off into the city. The Guardians were trying their best, but they too died. When I finally came back to the Palace the first time, Mother was unconscious with a bloody wound in her side and back. She wasn't died, but before we got knocked unconscious. I knew than she was dead. And now I have to make sure it doesn't happen again."  
  
But were in Tokyo, not Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"I know."  
  
The wind ruffles Aurora's dress and she sighs softly. The creature lies down in the alley and falls asleep. Athena, as Aurora liked to call her, was a young pink pegasus. Her tail and mane were blue and upon her forehead was a silver horn. Below the horn was a purple gem. She had the ability to talk telepathic, and despite her small looks, carry Aurora places, when Aurora's wings didn't want to work. Aurora eventually ends up falling asleep. Both the girl and the pegasus lie down and curl up to keep warm on the nippy day. Nightmares of Crystal Tokyo were fresh in Aurora's head, but she somehow managed to keep all of them at bay.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Meeting Past Mercury  
  
Aurora wake up.  
  
"Give me five minutes."  
  
We might not have that long.  
  
Aurora's pale blue eyes snap open.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
All's I know is that it's a house. Enemy or ally. I can't tell.  
  
Aurora stands up and goes over to the door. She opens it and looks out into the hallway.  
  
"This makes me wish Pluto had told me where I was going. Especially since I am in Tokyo."  
  
Aurora closes the door and goes back over to the bed. She sits down and pulls her legs up to her chest.  
  
This isn't the first time you've time traveled is it?  
  
"No. This is my third."  
  
Athena jumps down and lands on the ground. Her pink fur was ruffled and so was her mane and tail. Athena looks around the room as Aurora drifts off to sleep again. The room itself was neat and tidy. Sunlight was streaming into the window giving Aurora's silver tints a sort of glow to it. Upon the walls were pictures of a family. Athena walks up to the wall and lifts her head up to look at the pictures. On the picture, it had a blue haired teenaged girl with a woman. The girl had blue eyes and was wearing a blue dress that went down to her knees. The woman also had blue hair, but she had red eyes and was wearing a white dress. Streaks of blue were in it. Athena smiles slightly.  
  
They look beautiful. Wait a sec. Is that Guardian Mercury? Athena asks herself, looking at the teenager.  
  
Only an hour later did Athena get her response. Athena had gone back to sleep and was curled up on the floor. After an hour, she stirred as somebody came in. She opens her eyes and looks up.  
  
"Oh hello. How are you?" A hushed voice asks.  
  
Athena lifts her head up to look at the person. It was the girl from the picture. Athena stands up and the girl pets her between the ears.  
  
"Wow, you're tall for looking so young."  
  
Athena notices she comes up to the girl's waist. Which meant she was as tall as Aurora now.  
  
"You're a cutie. Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll be back later."  
  
Athena watches the girl leave, but then gallops after her.  
  
Wait!  
  
The girl stops and turns.  
  
"Oh you can speak. That's good. What's your name?"  
  
Athena. Please tell me your name.  
  
"Amy."  
  
Amy. That rang a bell with Athena.  
  
"You really should go to sleep."  
  
Alright.  
  
Athena walks back into the room, faintly noticing how Amy wasn't afraid of her before drifting off to sleep. After a while Aurora wakes up. She stretches, giving her sleeping muscles a chance to wake up. As she puts her legs down, she scans the room. She sees the same pictures Athena did.  
  
"I guess that's Amy."  
  
Aurora stands up and goes over to the picture.  
  
"She looks the same in the future. Expect she's a little older."  
  
Aurora started wandering about the other Guardians, her sister, her mother, and her father. She sighs slightly and sits down on the bed.  
  
"Anybody awake in there?"  
  
A blue haired teenage walks in.  
  
"Oh hello."  
  
"Hi." Aurora responds.  
  
"My name's Amy. What's yours?"  
  
'I was right.' Aurora thinks.  
  
"Aurora."  
  
"What were you and Athena doing out in the streets?"  
  
Aurora wasn't sure if she could tell or not.  
  
"We got lost."  
  
Tears well up in Aurora's eyes as she thinks about Crystal Tokyo. Amy notices and sits down beside Aurora.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
'Still as caring and compassionate.'  
  
"I made a terrible mistake. Where's Rini?!"  
  
"Why do you want to see Rini?"  
  
"It's very important. Please I have to see her."  
  
"All right. Let me call Serena. Come on, Aurora."  
  
Amy leads Aurora out of the room. Athena did not stir once the whole time. Her silver horn had started glowing slightly. If Aurora had noticed it, she would have known trouble is brewing.


	2. Part Two

Ryoko: Just to clear things up a little. This is set in the R series, but with a couple of MAJOR differences.  
  
Aeris: First of all, Rini did take the future crystal, but that's not what caused everything to happen.  
  
Ryoko: Second, the Outer scouts are in it, but they don't help out with Wiseman and all the others. And the Inner Scouts know about the future already.  
  
Aeris: Another thing is. Whenever something is mentioned about Crystal Tokyo the enemies are from the R series, but it's set after the Starlight series.  
  
Ryoko: Confusing? It will get cleared up.  
  
Disclaimer: Both: We don't own Sailor Moon. Megera belongs to Asuka (used with permission). Sailor Crystal and Athena belong to us.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Arrival of Sailor Crystal  
  
A half an hour later found Amy and Aurora walking down the street.  
  
"How do you know Rini?"  
  
Aurora doesn't respond. She was thinking about Crystal Tokyo and thinking about the destruction that had been caused.  
  
Aurora, you need to answer her.  
  
Aurora lifts her head up to look at Amy. She's shocked to see the girl smiling at her.  
  
"Promise not to freak?"  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Rini's my sister."  
  
Amy looks shocked, but true to her word she doesn't freak.  
  
"You came back from the future?"  
  
Aurora nods. Athena jumps down from the wall she had been walking along  and nudges Aurora's cheek.  
  
"Rini came back to get the silver crystal to revive Crystal Tokyo and be named Queen or that's what I think."  
  
Didn't Rini die?  
  
"That's what I thought until I saw her."  
  
Amy gets down on her knees and takes the girl into her arms. Aurora breaks down crying into the girl's shoulder as she remembers how painfully the future scouts died, then her mother and father. She had seen two of the scouts died and knew that was how everybody else suffered. Amy stands up with Aurora in her arms. Athena looks up at Aurora with her pale purple eyes.  
  
"I miss everybody! I miss Megera!"  
  
Aurora cries into Amy's shoulder.  
  
Maybe we should keep going.  
  
Amy nods and both keep walking. Aurora eventually cries herself to sleep. Athena continues walking alongside Amy, wishing she could help her longtime friend. On top of the wall next to them, a black cat is walking. She looks down and looks at Amy.  
  
"Athena, what happened in Crystal Tokyo?"  
  
From what Aurora told me, an enemy came while Aurora was away and started the destruction. First Rini and the Outer Guard died. Yes even Saturn died. Aurora was devastated. Saturn and Neptune were one of her best friends. Next to go were the Inner Guard and her father. By that time Aurora was pleading with Pluto to let her go back in time. Only when she got knocked unconscious and her mother died, did Pluto agreed.  
  
"What let the enemy's come in?"  
  
Aurora went in to see the Inner Guard and when she left she stole a crystal from Guardian Mars. Only a couple days later did it start.  
  
Around Aurora's neck, a red crystal is dangling on a gold chain. On the wall, the cat continues watching them.  
  
Amy, are you Sailor Mercury?  
  
Amy nods and the cat jumps down onto Athena's back. Athena rears and neighs, frightened. The cat jumps onto Athena's head and bends over to look into Athena's eyes.  
  
Luna! Don't do that!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Amy asks.  
  
"What else? Watching you guys." Luna answers.  
  
They continue walking. Eventually they reach Serena's house. Aurora is still asleep, but as she hears Rini's voice she wakes up. She turns her head and Rini looks at her.  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
"Rini?"  
  
Amy lets Aurora go and the two sisters hug each other.  
  
"I thought you had gotten killed."  
  
"I thought you had gotten caught."  
  
Diana jumps onto Rini's head and Luna jumps onto Serena's shoulder.  
  
"Is Michelle and Hotaru here?"  
  
Rini nods and takes Aurora out into the city. Serena, Amy, and Athena smile.  
  
"It feels nice to see Rini so happy."  
  
"Did she ever tell you see had a sister?"  
  
Serena nods.  
  
"Yea, but she thought she had gotten caught."  
  
Back with Rini and Aurora, the pale blue-eyed girl is looking at all the stores. Rini is watching her, smiling.  
  
"Why do you want to see Michelle and Hotaru?"  
  
"Because in the future they died while I was away."  
  
Aurora stops suddenly and the crystal around her neck glows.  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
"Somebody's watching us."  
  
Rini looks around, but sees nobody. Aurora takes Rini's hand and runs further down the street.  
  
"Aurora! Who was it?"  
  
Aurora stops.  
  
"Somebody from the future."  
  
Rini gasps.  
  
"Ones that attacked Mama?"  
  
Aurora nods and looks around.  
  
"I want to see Pluto, but...."  
  
"Aurora! Look out!"  
  
Aurora lifts her head up, then screams out in pain as a dark energy ball hits her in the chest.  
  
"AURORA!" Rini and Diana scream in unison.  
  
The red crystal around Aurora's neck glows a fiery red color. Rini covers her eyes as the glowing surrounds Aurora. After the glowing stops, Rini uncovers her eyes and gasps. Aurora has transformed into a sailor scout. She still looks the same expect that she looks older. The outfit is mostly silver. The skirt is white with a silver lining and her knee-length boots are silver also. The jumpsuit is white and the front bow is a glittering red as is the back bow on the skirt. Her elbow-length gloves have a silver lining also. Around Aurora's neck is a silver chocker with a crescent moon in the middle, but near the middle of the front bow, a gold chain is hanging a red crystal. Her hair is longer and thinner and the silver tints are brighter. In the cones are red gems and on her ears are crescent moon earrings. On her forehead is a crescent moon. On her back, pink wings are shimmering brightly. In her hand is a staff with a crescent moon on the tip is glowing slightly.  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
Aurora turns her head towards Rini, smiling.  
  
"Hello Rini. I am Sailor Crystal."  
  
Her voice is soft and has a familiar ring to it.  
  
"So, Crystal. You've finally made an appearance."  
  
Crystal turns her head as a familiar figure appears. Rini cowers back in fear and Crystal steps in front of her.  
  
"What do you want, Diamond?"  
  
"I've come for you and the Rabbit."  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Diamond's Turn  
  
Crystal puts her staff in front of her and Rini latches herself onto Crystal's wings.  
  
"Over my dead body."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
Diamond smiles and Crystal scowls.  
  
"But first I want you to suffer."  
  
Rini looks out from behind Crystal and both girls gasp. In spheres of energy, two of the four Outer Scouts are laying, eyes closed and pale.  
  
"How dare you capture Princess Saturn and Princess Neptune!"  
  
"So you know them? Good. Hand over the crystal and I'll let them go."  
  
Crystal's gloved hand goes up to the crystal around her neck.  
  
"Drop dead. I know how you work. You'll betray me and kill everyone I know and love, just like you did in Crystal Tokyo!"  
  
Diamond's eyes flash with recognition. Crystal grabs Rini and flaps her wings. She flies up into the sky and Diamond growls.  
  
"Oh no you don't."  
  
He fires a dark energy blast at Crystal. It hits her back and she cries out in pain as she drops Rini. Crystal falls limp as a sphere encases her. Rini screams her sister's name as she lands on Athena's back. Athena's horn is glowing and she's stamping her left forefoot.  
  
Rini, where's he taking her?  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Diamond, Michelle, Hotaru, and Crystal disappear and Athena looks saddened.  
  
What will we do?  
  
Rini doesn't answer.  
  
                                                            ***  
  
Two hours later, Aurora wakes up. Her back is hurting and so is her head.  
  
"Thanks Pluto. I owe you."  
  
Aurora lifts her head up and notices something that fills her with great sadness. In front of her she sees a hologram of the destroyed Crystal Tokyo. She walks forward and puts her hands on the edges of the hologram.  
  
"I want to go home! I want to repair the damage I caused!"  
  
Images of Crystal Tokyo fill her head and she steps back. She grabs the crystal as a crescent moon appears on her forehead.  
  
"So you really are Serenity's heir."  
  
Aurora steps back as the hologram forms into Diamond.  
  
"What do you want? I never did anything to you."  
  
"True, but your mother did. She isolated me on Nemesis."  
  
Aurora's crescent moon disappears and she smiles.  
  
"You've been following the wrong person."  
  
Aurora steps forward and puts her fingertips on Diamond's arm. He flinches under her touch, but doesn't move away.  
  
"Where's Sapphire?"  
  
"He's with Emerald."  
  
Aurora looks up at Diamond and smiles happily. Diamond is shocked.  
  
"Hehe. Come on Uncle Diamond."  
  
Aurora jumps onto Diamond's back and he stumbles under the sudden weight change.  
  
"Uncle? You're suppose to fear me."  
  
"No. You're being mislead Diamond."  
  
Diamond turns his head to look at Aurora and is even more shocked to see her smiling again. He returns her smile and Aurora laughs. The dark crescent moon on his forehead disappears and Aurora's crystal gives a slight glow. Both Diamond's and Aurora's faces become grave.  
  
"What have you done you Princess Neptune and Princess Saturn?"  
  
"Their fine. Come on."  
  
Aurora jumps down and Diamond leads her to a room. Both Michelle and Hotaru are sitting on the ground talking, but Hotaru looks younger then in the future. Aurora's face lights up and she laughs. Both girls are so wound up in talking, they don't notice the two watchers. Diamond takes Aurora out of the room and smiles at the eight year old's happiness.  
  
"Diamond! Prince Diamond!"  
  
The crescent moon reappears on Diamond's forehead and he grabs Aurora, who let's out a startled scream.  
  
"Play along." He hisses in her ear.  
  
Aurora nods and a green haired woman appears.  
  
"Prince Diamond. Wiseman wishes to see you. Who's that? She's not the Rabbit."  
  
Aurora's pale blue eyes and silver tints made her stand out from Rini.  
  
"She's the Rabbit's sister."  
  
Aurora notices that Diamond is covering the crystal around her neck.  
  
"Will Wiseman accept her?"  
  
At that, Aurora looks scared. Emerald smirks and disappears.  
  
"What will we do, Diamond?"  
  
"Transform into Crystal and I'll take you to him."  
  
Diamond notices her shudder in his hold.  
  
"I hate him. He's the one who almost killed Athena."  
  
Aurora thinks back to that time in Crystal Tokyo where she was alone and Wiseman attacked.  
  
Flashback  
  
A girl is running down an alley. The sound of hooves hitting the ground reaches her ears and she stops. A pegasus runs up beside her. Dirt is covering most of her body and her wings look broken. The girl gestures for the pegasus to follow her and both run off. The girl and horse keep running until they reach a street. A cloaked figure is floating above them. The pegasus stamps her paw and the girl cowers back.  
  
"Well if it isn't Serenity's youngest heir."  
  
Aurora, run.  
  
"No! I can't!"  
  
The pegasus turns her head and noses the girl. The girl has tears running down her cheek as she realizes what the pegasus is doing for her.  
  
Aurora, run! If you die, Crystal Tokyo is lost.  
  
Aurora turns and runs off, leaving Athena to battle on her own.  
  
End flashback.  
  
"When I found her, she was near death. Only my crystal saved her."  
  
During the telling of the flashback, she had transformed and her and Diamond were talking towards where Wiseman was.  
  
"Can you hide your crystal?"  
  
Crystal nods and waves her hand over the crystal. It molds it's self into the middle of the front bow. Both continue walking until they encounter a door.  
  
"He's going to recognize me."  
  
Diamond frowns and opens the door. Wiseman turns around and his eyes glow white.  
  
"So, Diamond you finally show up."  
  
Wiseman's eyes flicker to Crystal, who holds her staff to the side.  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Her name is Sailor Crystal."  
  
Wiseman holds his crystal ball out and Crystal feels a sudden coldness in her body.  
  
"Athena! What have you done to her?"  
  
Crystal's staff glows with her sudden anger.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Diamond's Death and Crystal's Capture  
  
"I knew I recognized you." Wiseman says.  
  
Crystal turns her head. Diamond steps up in front of her and Crystal looks at him. Anger is still in her for what Wiseman did to the young pegasus, but fear for what Wiseman will do to Diamond is slowly setting in. Outside, two figures are looking in through a crack in the door.  
  
"She looks like Rini." One says.  
  
"Maybe it's her sister." The other says.  
  
Back in with Diamond, Crystal, and Wiseman, a battle has begun to rage. Diamond and Wiseman are facing off with each other and Crystal is standing back watching, fearful. Diamond is starting to lose the battle and Wiseman is showing no sign of remorse or slowing down.  
  
"Diamond! No!" Crystal screams as a black spear slices through Diamond's stomach.  
  
He falls to the floor and Crystal runs towards him, throwing her staff to the side. She gets down on her knees beside the former dark prince and shakes him gently.  
  
"Diamond. Please wake up. Diamond."  
  
Diamond opens his eyes and gives a slight smile.  
  
"Crystal. As Serenity's youngest heir. I know you can beat him. Tell your mother…I loved her…"  
  
"Diamond, please don't die on me."  
  
He smiles again before he let's out a sigh and his hand goes limp in hers.  
  
"Diamond."  
  
She lets go of his hand and stands up.  
  
"How could you kill own of your own?"  
  
"He was weak and he was a fool."  
  
Crystal growls loudly, but before she can attack, black vines appear and wrap around her ankles, wrists, waist, neck, and wings.  
  
"Now Aurora, you and the crystal are mine."  
  
"You'll have to kill me first."  
  
Crystal growls though her supply of air is getting cut off as the vines tighten. Crystal starts gasping for air as Wiseman's crystal ball glows.  
  
"I could easily kill you now, but I won't."  
  
"You...will...never...win." Crystal gasps before she goes limp.  
  
Her transformation reverses leaving Aurora in her place, pale and lifeless. Outside, one of the two figures eyes widen.  
  
"Rini showed me a picture of her. She's her younger sister."  
  
The other girl looks at Aurora, then at the first girl with royal blue eyes.  
  
"Can't we help her?"  
  
"No, she has a reason to be here."


	3. Part Three

Ryoko: Hope you guys enjoy this.  
  
Aeris: Sorry for the first short chapter.  
Disclaimer: Both: We don't own Sailor Moon, but we do own Sailor Crystal and Athena.  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Recognition of Time  
  
"Silver Lady."  
  
Aurora opens her eyes slightly and finds herself in a fogged area.  
  
"Silver Lady."  
  
"Princess Pluto?"  
  
The fog clears and Aurora is left looking at a forest green haired woman.  
  
"Pluto, please tell me why I'm back in Tokyo. I thought I was to correct my mistake."  
  
"You are, but listen to me. You needed to go back to Tokyo to find Rini. You've found her, but now you need to find Athena's brother."  
  
Aurora thinks back to the first time she meet Athena.  
  
"Helios?"  
  
Pluto nods and Aurora steps forward. Only then did she notice she was in her princess form. The dress is white and the neckline is silver. Upon her forehead is the crescent moon.  
  
"How will I find Helios if I'm trapped with Wiseman?"  
  
"Elysion is a place of dreams. While you are asleep you can find him."  
  
Pluto waves the Time Staff towards the Time Gates. Aurora steps forward and disappears. She appears in a world and puts both hands up to her mouth, looking shocked. The once beautiful world of Elysion has become a desolate landscape. She had often seen the kingdom of dreams in her own dreams.  
  
"Where's Helios?" Aurora asks sadly.  
  
Aurora flies forward, looking all through Elysion for Helios.  
Chapter 7  
  
The Search for Helios  
  
Aurora's sadness became greater and greater as she continues flying. She had often seen creatures and humans that she had meet in previous dreams. None of the faeries that had accompanied her on other dreams were around and only two of the humans she meets were still awake, but both didn't know where Helios was. She continues flying on. At one point, she had thought she had seen Athena's silver horn glowing, but it was only an illusion. Aurora flaps her pink wings and finally reaches a building. She lands on the steps, gently, her shoes making a clicking noise. Her dress flares out behind her as she runs into the building.  
  
"Helios! Helios!" She calls.  
  
She gasps as she sees the priest on the ground, unconscious. Athena lifts her head up and steps back as she sees Aurora.  
  
"Athena?"  
  
Yes. I knew you would come eventually.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
Elysion is dying. Pretty soon, Helios will have to go into hiding.  
  
Aurora walks up beside Helios and kneels down beside him.  
  
"He will have to go to Rini."  
  
Athena nods and Helios' body glows.  
  
"What will happen to him?"  
  
Don't tell me you forgot all the adventures Rini told you of a pegasus helping her?  
  
"That was Helios?"  
  
Athena nods and a white pegasus appears in front of them. His eyes are red and so is the gem on his forehead. His mane and tail are blue while his horn is gold.  
  
Athena?  
  
The pink pegasus nods and Helios goes over to her. Athena noses Helios and he does it back. Aurora stands up and goes over beside Athena.  
  
"Helios, how did this happen?"  
  
The Dead Moon Circus has invaded.  
  
Aurora goes pale. She had heard about them from Rini.  
  
Aurora, you're wavering.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Aurora looks down at herself and finds her body is fading.  
  
"I'm waking up! Helios, Athena! Get out while you still can!" Aurora calls right before she wakes up.  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Secrets Revealed  
Aurora slowly opens her eyes, Everywhere the vines had been wrapped around her, that part of her body hurt. She lifts her head up and sees Emerald looking at her.  
  
"So, your the Rabbit's sister?"  
  
"What's it to you?"  
  
Emerald scowls and slaps Aurora across the face. Aurora's head snaps back, but she gives no other sign she felt it. Her anger is at its peak as is her sadness. Anger and sadness for what was happening to Elysion. Emerald scowls again and disappears. Aurora lifts her head up and looks over at another hologram. This one is showing what's going on in Tokyo.  
  
"Rini? No, that's Wicked Lady!"  
  
Aurora looks puzzled. She knew that when Rini became Wicked Lady, Diamond was still alive.  
  
"This is so confusing. Time has been altered way too much."  
  
"So, Serenity, you know of the threat you pose here."  
  
Aurora growls softly as Wiseman appears.  
  
"The name is Aurora, not Serenity."  
  
"But you are the Queen's youngest heir, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, but the name is Neo Princess Silver."  
  
"Why Silver?"  
  
Wiseman sounds truly inserted. Aurora is kind of shocked, but decides to talk to him.  
  
"I named myself Neo Princess Silver, because if I had kept it Neo Princess Serenity it would bring confusion."  
  
"So when did you change it?"  
  
"Why should I answer that?"  
  
"I mean you no harm. I'm just here to talk."  
  
"I named myself that at my fifth birthday. Since silver is my favorite color and I had silver tints in my hair I asked mother if I could let my princess name be Neo Princess Silver."  
  
"That's inserting."  
  
Wiseman disappears and Aurora is left alone.  
  
"I hate this place. I want to go to Elysion. More then that, I want to go home!"  
  
Aurora sits down and shivers.  
  
"Why did you get captured?"  
  
Aurora cowers back, on instinct, as Sapphire appears. Just like with Diamond, Aurora felt Sapphire was being mislead and now with him dead Aurora didn't know how Sapphire would react. Sapphire walks towards Aurora and in response, Aurora looks up at him.  
  
"Why did you get caught?" He repeats.  
  
"I got caught protecting my sister."  
  
The crystal glows slightly and Aurora feels coldness all around her.  
  
"What happened to her?" Aurora asks.  
  
Sapphire bends down and takes Aurora's chin in his hand. He lifts her head up, so Aurora has to look into his eyes.  
  
"Your sister is evil now, but if you want to, I can help you escape."  
  
Aurora's eyes widen in shock.  
  
"But you'll get killed."  
  
"I understand what the consequences are and I don't care."  
  
"What about Michelle and Hotaru?"  
  
"They're already gone. Come with me."  
  
Sapphire take's Aurora hand and they both disappear. Only when they appeared in Tokyo, did Aurora notice Sapphire's injures.  
  
"How'd you get injured?"  
  
"Wiseman." Sapphire answers simply.  
  
Sapphire takes Aurora and leads her to an apartment complex. As they wait on the elevator, Aurora notices Sapphire is leaning against the wall.  
  
"Go to room 201." He whispers before collapsing.  
  
Aurora runs over and spreads her wings that are always wrapped around her body. She flies up and while flying, drags Sapphire with her. She stops in front of room 201 and knocks.  
Aurora's stats  
  
Name: Aurora Tsukino  
  
Nickname: Silver Lady (Pluto)  
  
Age: 8  
  
Birthday: March 6, 3000  
  
Hair color: Cone shaped pink hair with silver tints  
  
Eye color: Pale blue  
  
Favorite subject: Art, P.E.  
  
Least Favorite Subject: History, English  
  
Forms: Aurora, Neo Princess Silver, Sailor Crystal, and Super Sailor Crystal  
  
Attacks: Have to read it.  
  
Friends: All sailors, especially Pluto, Saturn, and Neptune. Athena, Diamond, Sapphire, The Four Sisters, The Amazoness Quartet, Galaxia, Chibi- Chibi, Tin Nyako, Iron Mouse, and Aluminum Siren  
  
Family: Serena (Neo Queen Serenity), Darien (King Endymoin), Rini (Neo Princess Serenity)  
  
Element: Crystal  
  
Has trouble with: What she did in Crystal Tokyo  
  
Dream: To be like her mom  
  
Past: Aurora's life was good. Life in Crystal Tokyo was at its peak. Aurora, being a princess, was treated with respect. She didn't like it all that much, but dealt with it. When she turned four, she meets the Outer Guard. She instantly became good friends with Pluto, Neptune, and Saturn. When she went was six, she went to Elysion for the first time. There she meets the priest and priestess. The priestess, being severely ill, wanted to go with her. Aurora agreed so the priestess turned into a pegasus and left the dream with her. For some reason, when the priestess came out of the dream, she regained her health. Aurora's mother agreed to let the priestess stay. When Aurora turned eight, disaster struck. She went in to see the Inner Guard. After staying for an hour, she left, after taking a crystal from Guardian Mars. She went into her room and put the crystal on a chain. Then, afraid of what would happen to her, Aurora and the priestess fled from the palace. She first went to Pluto. Pluto was very upset with Aurora for taking the crystal, but promised to protect her if needed. Pluto gave her a key, so she could come back to the Time Gates. The priestess took a liking (friendship liking) to Pluto and wanted to stay, but Aurora insisted she come. So they went back. Two days after they came back the Dark Moon attacked. Aurora saw them kill Uranus and Neptune and insisted on helping Saturn, but when Saturn told her to leave, Aurora fled. Then Wiseman attacked the priestess. She barely survived, but with Aurora's crystal, she pulled through. Now with everybody dead, Aurora had no choice, but to correct her mistake.


	4. Part Four

Ryoko: I guess I'm writing too much during school.  
  
Aeris: You sure are.  
  
Disclaimer: Both: WE don't own SM, but Sailor Crystal and Athena are ours.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Meeting of the Four Sisters  
  
Aurora only waits for a few minutes. The door opens and a girl with light blue hair appears and eyes looks out.   
  
"Yes?"  
  
Aurora lifts Sapphire up and the girl gasps.  
  
"Come in!"  
  
The girl opens the door wider and Aurora flies in. She lands on the floor in the living room.  
  
"Let me get Prisma."  
  
Aurora nods and the girl walks off. Aurora covers her mouth to stifle a yawn. She drags Sapphire over to a couch and lays him down on it. She sits down and ends up falling asleep before she gets a chance to see Prisma. After three hours of fitful sleeping, Aurora finally wakes up. She sits up and finds a bandage around her left arm and a girl with blue hair smiling at her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"My name is Catzi. What's your name?"  
  
Aurora smiles.  
  
"My name is Aurora. Is the girl who opened the door your sister?"  
  
Catzi nods.  
  
"Yes, her name is Berdie."  
  
Catzi notices Aurora starts fiddling with the bandage around her arm.  
  
"We found you were injured when we brought you in here."  
  
"But how...?"  
  
Aurora's thoughts go to Emerald and she unconsciously moves her hand to her cheek.  
  
"How's Sapphire?"  
  
Catzi doesn't answer. Instead she gestures for Aurora to follow her. Aurora does and they walk down the hallway. Aurora sees two other girls, the one with light blue hair, and another with brown hair, in the hallway outside of a door.  
  
"Avery, Berdie, meet Aurora. Aurora, meet my sisters, Avery and Berdie."  
  
All three nod to each other in greeting and Aurora slowly goes into the room. She closes the door behind her and another girl, this one with green hair and eyes, looks up at her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Prisma. Were you the one who brought Sapphire here?"  
  
Aurora nods and Prisma smiles softly.  
  
"Is he alright?"  
  
"He will be. How's your arm?"  
  
"Aurora looks down at her arm, then back up at Prisma.  
  
"Fine. I didn't even know it was injured till Catzi told me."  
  
Prisma smiles again.  
  
"You can rest here for a while, then return home if you want."  
  
"I'll stay until Sapphire heals."  
  
Prisma nods. Two hours later, Sapphire finally woke up. He insisted on going back to the Dark Moon. Prisma and her sisters didn't want him to go. Aurora insisted on going with him. After much persuasion, all five finally agreed, but only if she stayed Sailor Crystal. It proved to help somewhat later on.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
First Meeting with Wicked Lady  
  
As Sapphire and Crystal run down the street, Crystal's uneasiness grew. A watch on her wrist beeped and she looks at it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Aurora?" It was Serena.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Crystal felt really weird, calling her mother by her real name.  
  
"Aurora, where have you been? We've been so worried about you."  
  
Crystal looks up at Sapphire, who nods. They both stop running and Crystal answers.  
  
"I got into a little trouble. Where are Rini and Athena?"  
  
"Rini's gone. Athena is right beside me, listening."  
  
Crystal's sadness grew. She had to help Rini. She hears somebody neigh and smiles.  
  
"Hi Athena. Serena, I have to go."  
  
"Wait, Aurora!"  
  
Crystal shuts the communicator off and keeps walking. Her staffs tip glows golden and she leaps in front of Sapphire.  
  
"Crystal Barrier!"  
  
The staff glows brightly and a barrier gets put up. The attack bounces off and a growl is heard as the barrier drops. Crystal moves her staff to the side of her body and looks up. She covers her mouth and gasps. Seeing Wicked Lady as a hologram was nothing compared to seeing her in real life. She looked more evil and the coldness of her eyes was worse. Now, transformed, Crystal looked almost exactly like her, the only thing that sets her apart is the silver in most of her appearance.   
  
"Stand back, Crystal."  
  
Crystal turns back towards Sapphire.  
  
"No, I can't let you die."  
  
Wicked Lady floats down and lands. Recognition flashes in her eyes as she saw Crystal. Crystal, on the other hand, stands in front of Sapphire with her staff in both hands.  
  
"Rini, it's me, Aurora."  
  
Wicked Lady smirks.  
  
"Hello, Aurora. Like the new look?"  
  
"Rini, why did you submit to this?"  
  
"Nobody loves me. Nobody cares what happens the me."  
  
"That's not true! I care for you."  
  
"Then why did you leave me to suffer? Why didn't you help me?"  
  
Crystal looks down.  
  
"I know how much you suffered. I couldn't because what would happen to me? To you? I stole a crystal and for doing that, the sentence was death. That's why I ran."  
  
Wicked Lady holds her hand out and shoots a dark beam out of it. Sapphire, noticing Crystal is offgaurd, pushes her out of the way. Crystal's staff clangs on the ground as she drops it.  
  
"Sapphire! No!"  
  
Crystal turns her head as Sapphire falls to the ground. She runs over and helps him sit up.  
  
"Sapphire? Are you alright?"  
  
Sapphire shakes his head.  
  
"Tell Prisma…I love her."  
  
Sapphire falls limps in her arms and Crystal lets out a scream of anguish. Wicked Lady smirks and disappears. Sapphire's body disappears and it leaves Crystal still on the street, in shock. She closes her eyes and falls back. She doesn't even notice when somebody picks her up and carries her off, now when her transformation reverses.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Reunion with the Outer Guard  
  
A day later, Aurora finally comes around. She looks around and finds she's in a darkened room, lighted by many small lamps, giving the room a purplish glow. Aurora sits up and groans softly. Her head is pounding and her vision is blurred. She turns her head as it opens. A girl walks in and comes over. Aurora can't make out her features until the girl bends down next to the bed. Aurora blinks and the girl leans forward, hand under her chin.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
Her vision clears and she sees the aqua haired girl looking at her.  
  
"Michelle! It's really you!"  
  
Aurora hugs Michelle and the girl smiles. Though Michelle didn't know Aurora, personally, yet. Serena, Amy, and Athena had told her of Aurora. Aurora lets go and looks at Michelle.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you."  
  
"Well, I'm not the only one here,"  
  
Aurora's eyes brighten up.  
  
"Is Amara and Hotaru here?"  
  
Michelle nods.  
  
"As are Serena, Amy, and Athena."  
  
Michelle takes Aurora into the living room and Aurora eyes brighten up immediately. Her three best friends, mother, and two more friends of hers were together, happy. Not dead, like in Crystal Tokyo. She goes over and hugs Hotaru, who hugs her back, smiling. She, then, does the same to Athena, Amara, Serena, and Amy. She sits down next to Hotaru and the two start talking. As they talk, Aurora remembers when she met Future Saturn. She seemed quiet and the only one's who could get her to lighten up where Rini, herself, the other Outer Scouts, and the queen. Now, Hotaru was a young girl and loved talking. Aurora was the exact same way and the two talked for hours. The others let them, knowing with Rini evil, Hotaru was the only one around Aurora's age. As night fell, Serena and Amy left, leaving Athena with Aurora. Amara and Michelle join the conversation. Athena lies down, drapes her wings over her body, and falls asleep. Pretty soon, Amara says she's going to go to sleep also. Michelle joins her soon after. Hotaru says she's going also. After Hotaru leaves, Aurora looks at the time.  
  
"12:00. Wow." She mumbles before going to sleep.


	5. Part Five

Ryoko: Hello everyone.  
  
Aeris: We forgot to include somebody in Aurora's friends on the stats.  
  
Ryoko: Anybody remember her mention of Megera? We forgot her.  
  
Aeris: Yea, and the last chapter is LONG.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own SM. But Sailor Crystal and Athena we do own.  
  
A/N: Ryoko: The fight between Wicked Lady and Sailor Moon is going to be altered, as is the battle with Wiseman.  
  
Aeris: If the chaptering numbers are wrong, please tell us.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 12  
  
The Dark Crystal's Growth  
  
Aurora wakes up late in the morning. She sees Hotaru next to her, replacing the bandage on her arm.  
  
"You could be a good nurse you know that?"  
  
Aurora smiles as she notices a slight blush creep onto the pale girl's face. Hotaru finishes bandaging her arm and Aurora sits up. Instantly her crystal glows a slight red and Aurora groans softly.  
  
What's wrong? Athena's concerned voice asks.  
  
Hotaru looks up from her place on the floor.  
  
"Something's not right in the city."  
  
Aurora stands up and goes over to a window. Both Athena and Hotaru follow. All three look out and Aurora gasps.  
  
"What is that?!"  
  
"That is the dark crystal." Pluto's voice answers.  
  
Aurora turns her head to see Pluto appear in the middle of the room, but she's not in her sailor scout form.  
  
"Pluto?"  
  
The girl nods.  
  
"But while I'm here, call me Trista."  
  
Aurora nods and Hotaru walks over to Trista. Trista smiles and hugs the girl.  
  
"It's the reunion of the Outer Guard." Aurora mumbles as Amara and Michelle walk in.  
  
Athena nickers loudly. Being a horse, that was as close to a laugh as she could get. Aurora smiles and walks over to the others.  
  
"Trista, why are you here?" Aurora asks softly.  
  
"Because it is time for you and your mother to face Wicked Lady."  
  
Aurora pales. She hadn't wanted to do that. At least, not yet.  
  
"I know you don't want to do this, but it's important you do."  
  
Aurora nods.  
  
"How will we do it?"  
  
"You will need to go into the dark crystal."  
  
Aurora and Hotaru's eyes widen.  
  
"But how? My crystal gives me a flash of pain every time I think about it."  
  
Trista bends down and whispers something in Aurora's ear. Athena perks her ears. As Trista steps back, Aurora looks surprised, shocked, and happy, all in one.  
  
"I will?"  
  
Trista nods.  
  
"I'll do it, but first I need to talk to Prisma."  
  
Trista and the others nod. Aurora walks out of the house. As she walks down the street, her ears catch the sound of hooves hitting the pavement. She turns and sees Athena running up towards her. Athena stops and Aurora rubs her nose.  
  
Where are you going?  
  
"I'm going to see Prisma and her sisters."  
  
Why?  
  
Aurora and Athena walk down the street. Athena notices Aurora's eyes hold pain and she's started fiddling with her bandage again.  
  
"Sapphire's dead. He asked me to deliver a message to Prisma."  
  
Now Aurora remembers how she got injured as she walks and she wonders why she didn't remember before. When Wiseman had the vines wrapped around her, the one around her left arm had cut into her skin, and she didn't notice it at all. Athena walks beside the girl and doesn't ask anything else. After a while, they reach an apartment complex. Aurora notices Prisma is out on the balcony. Aurora spreads her wings and flies up, Athena right behind her.  
  
Chapter 13  
  
Deliverance  
  
Prisma helps Aurora over the ledge and then both help Athena. She lands on the balcony on her back, legs and wings frailing as she tries to get up. Aurora eventually turns her over and Athena shakes her head.  
  
Better be careful next time.  
  
"Sorry." Both Prisma and Aurora say in unison.  
  
Prisma turns to Aurora and the girl looks up at her.  
  
"I thought you wouldn't be coming back."  
  
"I had no choice. I have some bad news."  
  
Aurora looks down, but Athena catches the expressionless look on Prisma's face.  
  
"Go on."  
  
"Sapphire's dead. He asked me to deliver a message."  
  
"What was it?"  
  
Aurora looks up. Her pale blue eyes look sad.  
  
"Sapphire told me to tell you, he loved you Prisma."  
  
Prisma looks shocked. Aurora nods and rubs Athena's nose.  
  
"How did he die?"  
  
"He died by the hands of Wicked Lady. You need to mourn. I will leave you in peace."  
  
Aurora jumps onto the ledge. Athena jumps up beside her, but right before both fly off, Prisma stops them.  
  
"Thank you, Aurora. Thank you for telling me."  
  
Aurora turns back with a smile, then both fly off.  
  
"The battle is soon to come. I must find Mama and the Inner Guard."  
  
Why don't you go to the crystal?  
  
Aurora keeps silent as she thinks. Abruptly she turns and flies towards the dark crystal. As she nears it, Wicked Lady appears in front of her. Aurora flaps her wings and stops. Athena stops a few seconds later and both look at her.  
  
"So you're back."  
  
"Rini, please listen to me. Wiseman and Emerald are using you."  
  
Wicked Lady smirks.  
  
"Emerald is dead."  
  
Both Aurora and Athena look shocked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Wiseman killed her yesterday."  
  
At the stunned look on Aurora's face, Wicked Lady smiles again.  
  
"Why have you come, Aurora?"  
  
"To help you. Every one of the Scouts loves you. As do I, as does Athena. Rini please come back with me."  
  
Wicked Lady scowls.  
  
"You're lying. Nobody loves me and nobody ever has!"  
  
She sends a dark beam at Aurora and the girl has no time to block it. It hits her chest and as the energy goes through her body, it paralyzes her wings. Athena flies under and catches her as she falls from the sky. As Athena lands, Aurora turns her communicator on.  
  
"Serena, please come to where the dark crystal is."  
  
Athena perks her ears as she notices how weak Aurora sounds.  
  
"I'm already on my way."  
  
Aurora turns the communicator off and gets off Athena's back. Her wings hang limply on her back.  
  
Aurora, are you sure you can fight?  
  
Aurora nods and grabs the crystal in one hand.  
  
"I have to. Once we defeat Wiseman and bring Rini back, we'll be able to go home. And I can finally undo what I did."  
  
A bright flash of light appears and Athena turns her head. When she looks back, Sailor Crystal is standing in Aurora's place. A dark beam appears over Crystal and the young sailor scout floats up. Athena tries to get to her as she notices the frightened look on her face, but as she reaches the beam, her horn glows and she flies back.  
  
"Athena!" Crystal cries as she sees Athena's limp form on the ground.  
  
"Aurora!"  
  
"Serena! Help me!"  
  
Crystal tries to fly towards her mother and the Inner Guard, but her wings still don't work and she disappears in the dark crystal, screaming her mother's name.  
  
Chapter 14  
  
Final Battle  
  
Crystal shivers as she opens her eyes. She looks around and notices she's standing on a marble-like surface with dark crystal pillars all around her.  
  
"Where am I? Where's Serena?"  
  
She walks around on the marble-like surface until she comes to one of the pillars. With crystal being her element, the young sailor scouts puts her hand on it feeling that the crystal is ice cold under her touch.  
  
"Evil. That's all it is."  
  
Electricity courses through the crystal and goes into Crystal's body. She flies back and lands on the ground with a thud, her staff clanging as it hits the ground.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Crystal slowly sits up, not completely trusting her body after that. As she slowly gets up, she notices Wicked Lady has appeared. Crystal walks over and picks her staff up. Wicked Lady looks at Crystal, but turns and floats down as Serena and the Inner Guard appear. Crystal takes to hiding in the darkness of one of the pillars. The others are trying so hard to get Rini back, they don't notice Crystal's tints are shining. As Crystal continues watching, Wicked Lady moves to attack Serena, but Darien get in the way. Wicked Lady is shocked. Crystal notices somebody is standing behind Venus. Crystal sees the silver horn and almost gasps out loud. She almost does it again as a pillar of dark energy surrounds Serena. Crystal steps into the light just as the energy disappears.  
  
"Mama?" Crystal and Wicked Lady ask in unison.  
  
"Listen to me, Rini. Remember the good times."  
  
Crystal walks up as the dark crescent moon on Wicked Lady's forehead glows. She comes up beside Venus who jumps at her sudden appearance. Crystal smiles, but quickly frowns as a dark energy pillar touches down behind Wicked Lady. Crystal runs up beside her mother.  
  
"Rini, don't let yourself be deceived!"  
  
The dark crystal pillar tips start glowing white.  
  
"I'll open the dark gate and plunge this world into darkness!"  
  
A wind starts up. As Crystal covers her eyes, she notices her mother has transformed back and Darien is now holding her.  
  
"Rini, stop this!"  
  
Electricity strikes down and hits the other scouts. Crystal watches, horrified, as Serena's crystal glows and repeals it back. Her and Darien stand up and walk towards Rini. As she walks, Serena transform, once again, into the beautiful image of her mother, the future ruler of Crystal Tokyo. The dark energy pillar behind Rini expands and Crystal runs into it as her mother and father get sucked into it. She lifts her head up and sees her mother, father, and sister floating. Crystal is on the ground watching. Wiseman is talking, but Crystal can't understand him. How she hears what Wicked Lady says loud and clear.  
  
"I was born alone and I'll remain alone. Emptiness."  
  
Her voice is soft and lonely. Crystal knows exactly how she feels.  
  
"Rini, don't listen to him!" Crystal shouts, floating up to her mother and father.  
  
"I was always alone. You left me alone. You left me alone!"  
  
As she yells the last one, her eyes flash and she surrounds her enemies with electricity, shocking every part of their body.  
  
"Rini, all those lies. It's destroying your mind. Please, you've got to get out of here."  
  
"What about you? It will destroy you too if you don't leave. Why are you staying? Are you really such a goody twoshoes?"  
  
Crystal flinches, even with the electricity coursing through her veins. She hated the way she asked that and she wishes right than and there she'll never have to hear it again.

  
"I would never even think about leaving till I knew you were safe and sound. Sometimes kids get real steamed at their parents. They seem too harsh or unsympatric . But it's a parents job to set limits or we grow up ruthful and selfish. Remember that we what we do because we love you so very much."  
  
Her crystal glows and Crystal floats out of the pillar. Being in it for so long had somehow drained her. Athena gallops over and catches Crystal as she falls from the sky. Athena runs over to the Inner Guard and Crystal opens her eyes.  
  
Aurora, what happened?  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Crystal sits up as the dark energy disappears.  
  
"Rini!"  
  
Crystal runs over as the sphere containing Serena, now back to her old form instead of the image of the queen, and Darien floats to the ground. The sphere disappears and Serena shakes Rini, trying to wake her up. Crystal, however, is still looking at the dark crystals. The tips are still glowing white and Crystal knows that something's not right.  
  
Aurora, you need to fight Wiseman. The crystal drained too much of your mother's energy.  
  
Crystal nods and steps forward. Everybody looks at her as her staff tip glows a silver color.  
  
"It's my turn to fix the mistake I made and set everything right!"  
  
The silver glowing surrounds Crystal and everyone turns their heads.  
  
"Do you really think you have a chance against me? I am the Doom Phantom and I'm going to vaporize you!"  
  
Dark energy surrounds the silver figure. Everybody, who had turned to look at Crystal, gasps, but before they start thinking the worst has happened. The energy disappears in it's place is Neo Princess Silver, standing with her hands around the red crystal that once was around her neck.  
  
"You have hurt my sister and torn my family apart. I can never forgive you for what you have done!"  
  
Crystal raises the crystal above her head and Wiseman lifts his crystal ball up. It's the clash of good versus evil as Crystal struggles to overcome her enemy. Serena and the others watch on, helpless. Athena and Rini stand up and start walking towards the battle.  
  
"I have to help her. I was the one who let our home get destroyed."  
  
Around Rini's neck, a silver crystal glows in response to her plea.  
  
But she never said you took the crystal.  
  
"I didn't until the destruction began. I took it right before I came here."  
  
Crystal groans loudly as Wiseman starts getting the best of her. Rini holds up the crystal and the glowing surrounds her and Athena.  
  
"Silver crystal. Please give my the strength to protect my friends."  
  
Her blue skirt and shirt slowly change to her white princess dress. The neckline on hers is gold and the same crescent moon is on her forehead.  
  
"Rini, don't!" Serena screams.  
  
"I have to. Give me the strength, to fight!"  
  
Athena's silver horn glows as does the jewels in the tiaras of all the sailor scours. Crystal closes her eyes, as does Rini.  
  
"Crystal Silver Power!" Both yell in unison.  
  
Everybody hears a scream of pain from the Wiseman, then nothing at all as the dark crystal disappears, totally vanquished by the two young girls. Both of them float in a void, both of their eyes closed as a soft woman's voice speaks to them. Rini smiles softly while Aurora remains emotionless. The woman bides them farewell till they come back to the future and both vanish from the void. Later on into the day, Rini and Aurora are in a forest with the Inner Guard. Rini needed to say her good-byes. Aurora had already done so and was waiting patiently. After about ten minutes, it's time to go. Aurora activates her time key and her, Rini, and Athena disappears. A few minutes later the two princesses start running. They run over a hill and see their mother, father, and Inner Guard looking at them, smiling. Athena comes up besides Aurora, who hangs back. Rini walks up to her mother and does a small curtsey. Aurora can tell everybody is shocked. The queen gets down on her knees as Rini runs towards her. The king looks to Aurora, who averts her gaze.  
  
"Come here, Aurora."  
  
Aurora looks up to see her father smiling at her. Athena can tell Aurora is shocked, even if she doesn't show it.  
  
Go on.  
  
Aurora runs towards her dad and jumps into his arms.  
  
Dear Dairy,  
  
Hello! I haven't written in here since before Crystal Tokyo got destroyed. Well I'm back. Thank goodness. C.T. is back to its beautiful glory. I tried given the crystal back to Guardian Mars, but she refused and said that I knew how to handle it. So, now I have that crystal with me wherever I go. I went to go visit Megera and she was quite happy about my accomplishments. I'm so happy. She's just like a second mother to me. Through all of this, all is not well. Athena went back to Elysion to check up on her brother, but it was too late. Elysion was dead and Helios was caught, or at least his physical body. Rini has gone back in time to train and Guardian Neptune has fallen ill. Well, I should get some sleep. Night!  
  
Sincerely,  
  
N.P.S


	6. Part Six

Ryoko: Are we messing up the chapter numbers?  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon, but Sailor Crystal and Athena we do own.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 15  
  
Neptune's Medicine  
  
"Guardian Neptune?"  
  
A soft chuckle is heard as a girl looks into the room.  
  
"No need to be formal, Aurora. Come in."  
  
Aurora slowly walks into the room.  
  
"It's a force of habit."  
  
The chuckle is heard again and Aurora smiles.  
  
"Well, I'm not being formal with you."  
  
"Alright, you win."  
  
Aurora walks over beside the bed and gets down on her knees beside it. She looks over Michelle and pictures her past self. She looks exactly like her past self, expect for the fact her aqua colored hair has gotten longer and her royal blue eyes have gotten more brighter.  
  
"So how do you feel?"  
  
"Terrible. I wish I wasn't so sick."  
  
Aurora smiles and helps Michelle sit up. It had only been about two months since Crystal Tokyo had been restored and two scouts had fallen ill. Michelle's illness was the worst, for her strength had been zapped and she could barely do anything, but talk. Aurora, on the other hand, was rarely seen out of her princess form. When Guardian Jupiter had asked her about it, she had answered it was it made her feel out of place.  
  
"Well, it's time to take your medicine."  
  
Michelle winces and Aurora smiles. She holds the pill out and Michelle weakly takes it. She puts it in her mouth and swallows it. Aurora lays her back down and Michelle winces again.  
  
"You're just like Raye."  
  
Michelle smiles.  
  
"Course. I don't know a single person who likes taking medicine."  
  
Aurora smiles and stands up.  
  
"Amara's going to be in soon to check up on you, so have a little more color on your face."  
  
Michelle laughs softly and Aurora leaves the room, smiling. Outside in the hallway, she sighs.  
  
"Her illness isn't getting better, but it hasn't gotten worse. What will we do?"  
  
Aurora turns and walks further down the hallway, looking cheerful.  
  
"And I thought you didn't know how to lie."  
  
Aurora laughs as Guardian Saturn walks over to her.  
  
"And why would you say I was lying?"  
  
"Your eyes tell all feeling."  
  
The blade of the Silence Glaive glistens as Saturn moves it so she can stand comfortably.  
  
"I would expect that from Neptune, Mars, or Venus. Not from you."  
  
Saturn laughs and both girls walk out into the Gardens.  
  
"You know me. I'm unpredictable."  
  
"So true."  
  
Aurora and Saturn laugh. They sit down on a bench and Saturn lays the Glaive across her lap.  
  
"So, what's wrong?"  
  
Saturn's violet eyes gaze into Aurora's pale blue ones and the girl knows Saturn will not tell.  
  
"Hotaru, Michelle's illness is not getting better."  
  
Aurora looks back over at Saturn. She had grown older from the time in the past and was no longer the young innocent girl she once was. She had grown hard from all the battles she had been through. Saturn returns her gaze.  
  
"Aurora, what will we do?"  
  
Her voice has gone to her childlike voice she sometimes uses when extremely upset.  
  
"I came out here to try and find a rare flower that I've found in a book."  
  
The blade glistens again as Saturn twirls it on her lap.  
  
"What's it look like?"  
  
"It has yellow petals and orange pollen. Its stem is red, but it looks like a rose."  
  
Saturn narrows her eyes and Aurora keeps quiet. She knew Saturn was thinking. All the scouts seemed to narrow their eyes while thinking.  
  
"So, Aurora, where do you think it is?"  
  
Saturn's voice startles Aurora and she jumps.  
  
"I don't know. I'm thinking that it's here in the gardens, but if it's not. I'll try going to one of the other planets."  
  
Saturn notices something in Aurora's eyes and changes the subject.  
  
"How are your wings?"  
  
Aurora fans out her wings. After the attack that had paralyzed them, they had changed. Her wings now looked like Athena's expect bigger and longer. Saturn gets up and looks at them. She reaches out and moves Aurora's wings with her hand. As she moves the right wing, Aurora cringes under her touch. Saturn automatically reaches to where the wings connect to the back. She moves some feathers out of the way and Aurora lets out a loud groan of protest and pain.  
  
"It's still injured. You know you shouldn't have gone up against Amara like that. You're lucky to have made it out with just an injured wing."  
  
"How was I suppose to know she was going to use her space sword?"  
  
Saturn puts the feathers back into place and stands up.  
  
"Well, we better go looking for that flower."  
  
Both girls walk off into the Gardens. Unknowingly a figure is standing in the darkness of a tree. Her blood red eyes follow after the retreating girls and her long forest green hair flows out behind her. She disappears and a couple hours later, both Aurora and Saturn come walking, or rather limping, back. Both are exhausted, bruised, and Aurora's eyes hold a look of excruciating pain. Along Saturn left arm is a cut that runs from her elbow to her shoulder. The blade of the Glaive is stained crimson and so is part of Aurora's dress. However in Aurora's clutched right hand, a yellow flower is shining in the setting sun.  
  
"Hota, I can't give Michelle the medicine tonight."  
  
Saturn comes over and Aurora leans against her, eyes closed and panting.  
  
"Your mother is going to wonder what happened to you."  
  
Aurora steps away from Saturn and groans loudly as she puts pressure down on her right leg. The crimson on the dress grows bigger and her knees buckle. Saturn catches her as she falls.  
  
"How injured did you get?"  
  
"A lot worse then you."  
  
Saturn takes Aurora into the hallway, purposely not going into the throne room.  
  
"Why did we split up?"  
  
Saturn takes Aurora into her room and sets her Glaive so it's propping up against the wall. She goes over and lays Aurora down. As she looks Aurora over, she notices the blood trickling down her leg.  
  
"Aurora, tell me what happened."  
  
"Well, I went over to Planet Mars after finding out Raye had went to visit her home. I decided to look around  
  


* * *

  
She spent the time Hotaru took bandaging her leg to tell her what had happened while finding the flower. Saturn notices the pale look on Aurora's face and frowns.  
  
"You used your wings didn't you?" She asks, noticing the ruffleness of her wings.  
  
Aurora nods and opens her eyes.  
  
"Hota, don't tell mother of what happened."  
  
"I might have too. Aurora, you've lost a lot of blood. If you risk death, I will tell her."  
  
Aurora nods and closes her eyes again. Saturn stays with her until she hears Aurora's breathing become slow and even. Saturn gets up and slowly walks to the door. She grabs the Glaive and walks out. She opens her gloved hand and looks at the flower in it. She lifts her head up and wipes some of the blood of the Glaive blade. She walks down the hallway and goes into her own room.  
  
Chapter 16  
  
Aurora's Nightmare  
  
Saturn's night was a lot less remember full then Aurora's. All night she kept getting jolted awake from her sleep by nightmares. One of these nightmares is of what happened on Mars. The nightmare started at the palace. Aurora, as her present self, was watching. She saw herself as she was then, uninjured and transformed. She watches as she goes over to Raye and starts talking. Aurora then walks off, going into the gardens. She walks out into the outskirts beyond the city. She looks around and spots a cave. Aurora, as herself in the present, shudders and disappears but she still sees the dream, not having to interfere with her dream self. The dream continues on as Aurora walks into the cave. She walks around and comes to a pedestal with the flower on it. She walks up to it and gently takes the flower in her hand, that's when she got injured. The cave started collapsing, so she decided to use her wings. Ignoring the pain in her right one, she tries to fly out of the cave. At that time the monster appeared and tried to attack Aurora. Aurora, on the other hand, had other plans. She launches a barrage of the attacks at it. right before it dies it launches a punch at Aurora. Already drained she can't block it. The attack hits her lower leg and Aurora attacks once more. It dies and the barrier Aurora had put up drops. Rocks fall on and around her. The only way Saturn found her twenty minutes later was because Aurora had found a way to let her arm be on the surface. Saturn noticed the staff and came over. Aurora wakes up with a start, and winces. Her upper thigh and leg had been injured in the collapsing cave and now she notices that it's bandaged up. She hadn't noticed it when Saturn was fixing it up and now her right side completely hurt. She lies back down and concentrates on slowing her breathing and going back to sleep. She eventually does. The pain in her leg and wings are becoming less and less and her breathing becoming less and even. In the darkness a silver horn is glittering as its owner, a pink pegasus uses its light to soothe the young princess. The light disappears and the pegasus lays her head on the ground. She eventually ends up falling asleep, letting her spirit go to Elysion.  
  
Chapter 17  
  
Saturn's Night And Neptune's Recovery  
  
Saturn is sitting on her bed. The lamps lighting her room up enough so she could clean the Glaive and make the flower into a liquid. Both was hard work. The blood had dried and the flower wasn't the easiest thing to turn into a liquid. At the end, she added water to sweeten the flavor and went into the hallway. She was halfway surprised nobody noticed her wound, and even more surprised nobody had missed her and Aurora. As she walks down the hall, her thoughts wander to Raye. She had been sick also, but was too stubborn to admit it. A faint smile comes to Saturn's lips as she thinks about the fire princess. She stops in front of Neptune's room and knocks. It was late, but Saturn seriously hoped Neptune was awake.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Michelle? I need to talk to you."  
  
"Come in."  
  
Saturn opens the door and walks in. She sees Michelle sitting up on the bed, with help from Mercury. Saturn walks over and smiles.  
  
"So, Hota, how are you?"  
  
"Could be better. I brought you something."  
  
She holds up a vial and gives it to Mercury. Mercury holds it up to Neptune's lips. She drinks it and cringes.  
  
"Bitter."  
  
"Sorry. It will make you feel better."  
  
Mercury looks at Saturn's arm and notices the dry blood and the cut.  
  
"Saturn, what happened to you?"  
  
Saturn's hand flies up to cover her wound.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Neptune, whose medicine had already kicked in, notices Saturn's uneasiness.  
  
"Hota."  
  
"All right. I got injured during training."  
  
"You weren't in training today. Neither was Aurora."  
  
"We went out to find Michelle's medicine. Both me and her got injured."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Saturn nods.  
  
"But we're fine. Aurora's asleep and I'm on my way."  
  
Mercury and Neptune look sternly at Saturn and she sighs.  
  
"No, I didn't tell the queen. Aurora requested it. I said only if she risks death would I tell."  
  
"Why weren't you protecting her?"  
  
"One we split up. Two, she was on Mars while I was still here, and three I got attacked also."  
  
Saturn walks out of the room and walks back into her room, favoring her arm.


	7. Part Seven

*Aeris scuffs loudly* Aeris: Your going to get in trouble.  
  
Ryoko: Quiet.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own SM, but Aurora and Athena belong to us.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
The Truth Revealed  
  
A week later found Aurora in her room with Saturn and Athena. Her leg and wing still hadn't healed and all that was left of Saturn's wound was a faint scar. Saturn and Athena were worried. Aurora hadn't left her room, expect if coaxed by one of the other scouts. Even then she needed to be on Athena's back. Aurora's mother still didn't know what had happened, but Saturn knew the queen was getting worried about her daughter. Athena was worried and she knew what had happened.  
  
"Aurora, come on. Let's go out today."  
  
Aurora lifts her head up and Saturn gazes at her friend's appearance. Aurora had let her hair down and it trailed down her back. It reached down to her upper leg and fanned out behind her as she sat on the bed. Saturn also notices that the silver tints had dulled in color and now looks gray. Athena's horn had also dulled in color and Saturn was very worried. As Saturn looks at her friend, Aurora's eyes brighten and she smiles.  
  
"Alright, where will we go?"  
  
Saturn smiles and detransforms. In Saturn's place stood a sixteen-year-old girl. Her dark violet hair is shoulder-length long and her violet eyes are shining brightly. She's dressed in a black dress and near the top is a white rose. On her forehead is the sign of Saturn, to show she's part of the royal court. Aurora smiles and detransforms out of her princess form. Her hair is back up again and the tints are brighter. She's dressed in a pink dress and around her neck is the red crystal she stole, but Mars let her keep. Athena walks over and Hotaru helps her onto the young pegasus' back. Aurora intertwines her fingers into Athena's mane and Hotaru walks over to the door.  
  
"Shouldn't your crystal heal you?"  
  
Aurora shakes her head. Hotaru opens the door and freezes. Athena walks forward and freezes also. Aurora lifts her head up and pales.  
  
"Hi mom." Aurora says shakily.  
  
An hour later and Aurora's mother knew the whole story of what had happened. Aurora was avoiding the queen's gaze the whole time. At the end, the queen was smiling.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you."  
  
"I went without permission. I thought you'd get mad."  
  
Hotaru speaks up.  
  
"Your majesty  
  


* * *

  
"No formalities." The queen interrupts.  
  
"Serenity. We didn't tell you, because Aurora requested it and because we felt it was our responsibility to do it."  
  
Athena shakes her head and Aurora strokes her. Serenity smiles and puts her hand on Aurora's thigh. Her hand glows a slight silver and Hotaru watches amazed as the wound heals.  
  
"How...?"  
  
"I used the power of Aurora's crystal and the Imperium Silver Crystal."  
  
Aurora gets off Athena's back and tries to stand. Her knees buckle and Serenity catches her.  
  
"Your leg is a little weak, but its strength will come back. Now go on."  
  
Hotaru and Aurora smile. Aurora gets back on Athena's back and the horse and girl run out of the room. Serenity smiles and stands up. She walks out of the room and goes into her room. She gets startled as a woman appears in her room.  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Returning to the Past  
  
Two hours later, Aurora, Athena, and Hotaru came back. The strength in Aurora's leg had returned and she was beaming with happiness. Hotaru was glad to see her friend happy again. Athena flies above them, horn glowing happily. Nothing could ruin Aurora's good mood, or so she thought. As Aurora walks down the hallway, a brown haired scout dressed in green walks up to her. Aurora smiles as the scout smiles.  
  
"Hello, Guardian Jupiter."  
  
"Hello Princess Silver."  
  
Aurora knew if Jupiter was being formal, something was up. So Aurora transforms. Her pink dress lengthens and turns white. The neckline turns into silver circles and her sleeves become puffy.  
  
"What is it, Jupiter?"  
  
"Your mother wants you."  
  
Aurora nods and turns. Hotaru and Athena had gone off somewhere during the talk. Aurora walks down the hallway, wings and dress flaring out behind her. She enters the throne room. She looks around and spots her mother and father, talking to two scouts of the Outer Guard. As she looks at the two of them, she smiles happily.  
  
"Pluto!"  
  
Pluto turns and Aurora runs towards her. She wraps her arms around Pluto's waist and the forest green haired girl returns the hug. Serenity smiles as Aurora looks shyly out from behind Pluto.  
  
"Aurora, I'm glad you came. Pluto was just telling me of what was going on in the past."  
  
Aurora pales and her father looks at her.  
  
"Do you know of anything?"  
  
Aurora bows her head.  
  
"I've visited Elysion while I was in the past. The once beautiful landscape is desolate and the high priest is caught. He's had to hide himself in the dreams of one girl."  
  
The two scouts and her parents look shocked.  
  
"Then you know why I'm here?" Pluto asks.  
  
Aurora nods and steps away from Pluto. She curtsies to the two scouts, who nod back.  
  
"Princess Pluto. You are here to ask if I will return to the past and help out."  
  
Pluto nods and Aurora looks over at the other scout. It was Guardian Uranus. She liked as she did then. Her blonde hair was just as unruly and short. Her sea blue eyes had also gotten brighter, but Aurora felt they held a hint of sadness to them. Aurora turns back to Pluto.  
  
"I fear if Athena comes with me, because I know she will, she will have to do the same thing her brother did and hide in my dreams."  
  
Pluto nods gravely and Aurora frowns.  
  
"If I go, will she still be able to come, even with that in mind?"  
  
Pluto nods once more.  
  
"Then I will go, if it is alright with my parents."  
  
Aurora turns to her parents and both nod. Aurora turns back to Pluto and Uranus, who nod.  
  
"Get Athena and come back. I'll be waiting."  
  
Aurora nods and walks out. After a while, she heard footsteps behind her. She stops and turns. Uranus' smiling face appears and Aurora smiles.  
  
"Hi Amara!"  
  
Hey, Aurora. I never thanked you for helping Michelle."  
  
"It was no problem. Michelle's my best friend. I'd do anything for her, just like I know you would."  
  
Amara blushes and Aurora laughs. Hooves hitting the ground reach both their ears and they turn. Athena comes running up and stops in front of them, panting.  
  
"Athena, how long have you been running?"  
  
Five minutes. Full speed.  
  
Aurora rubs Athena's sides to ease her breathing. Uranus rubs Athena's nose and slowly they lead her back to the throne room. They open the door and Athena walks in. Aurora and Uranus follow her in. Serenity and Pluto look at them. Endymoin, Aurora's father, has disappeared somewhere.  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Pluto lifts her staff up and the Time Gates appear. Aurora and Athena look around and Aurora notices Athena is slowly fading away.  
  
"Athena!" Aurora cries, alarmed.  
  
Aurora sees Athena, transformed into the priestess and smiling, before completely disappearing. Though Aurora knew what had happened. she couldn't help feeling lonely.  
  
"Pluto? Is Rini still in the past?"  
  
The figure, which had just appeared behind her, nods.  
  
"Yes, now it is time for you to go."  
  
Aurora nods and steps through the gates.  
  
Chapter 20:  
  
Meeting of the Amazoness Quartet  
  
Aurora appears in front of a house and sighs. With Athena gone, Aurora's mind felt empty. She walks over to the door and knocks. It opens and the face of her sister appears.  
  
"Hi Rini."  
  
"Hi Aurora!"  
  
The two sisters hug and Rini brings Aurora inside. She's the only one home and that makes Aurora feel more upset. Rini notices the sad and haunting look in Aurora eyes and frowns.  
  
"Aurora, what's wrong?"  
  
Aurora looks up at her.  
  
"Athena's gone. She disappeared while in the Time Gates."  
  
Rini frowns, but then smiles.  
  
"Come with me."  
  
Rini leads Aurora up into the attic and Aurora looks around. She finds a chalice on a nightstand. Rini goes over to it.  
  
"Pegasus, are you there?"  
  
Aurora inhales sharply as the familiar pegasus form of Helios appears. Helios turns to look at Aurora and his eyes widen.  
  
Aurora?  
  
the young girl nods and Rini looks confused. Aurora gets down on her knees beside the nightstand, but Helios shakes his head.  
  
Later.  
  
Aurora stands up and turns towards Rini.  
  
"Do you think Serena and her mom will let me stay?"  
  
"Yea, come on. I'll take you to your room."  
  
Rini takes Aurora out of the room and Helios disappears. Rini leads Aurora down the stairs and into a room. Aurora smiles and so does Rini.  
  
"It's perfect!"  
  
"All right. I need to go to Raye's place."  
  
Aurora nods and Rini walks out of the room. Aurora flops down onto the bed, but cringes as her wing hits the bed. She wondered how much longer it would take for her wing to heal. She sighs and looks out the window. In a tree, she sees a figure jump down and take off. All's Aurora sees before the figure completely disappears is aqua colored hair.  
  
"Michelle?"  
  
Aurora gets up and runs out of the house. She runs into the small forest and quickly catches up to the figure that had stopped running shortly after leaving. Aurora stops running and looks at the figure. She senses the figure smiling and the royal blue eyes looking at her.  
  
"Michelle? Is that you?"  
  
Two other figures jump down and all three step into view. Aurora's eyes light up.  
  
"Hi guys!"  
  
All three of them smile.  
  
"Welcome back, Aurora."  
  
"Neptune, Uranus, Saturn! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Neptune comes forward, smiling.  
  
"We came to welcome you back."  
  
Aurora notices Uranus scowl and barely hears both Neptune and Saturn sigh.  
  
"We also came to get you because there's a new enemy on the loose."  
  
Saturn takes Aurora's hand and all four go to the battle scene. As Aurora watches, she notices four girls watching in the distance. Aurora walks in smiling.  
  
"Hi, my name's Aurora. What's yours?"  
  
All four girls look surprised, but one of them smile and step forward.  
  
"PallaPalla is my name."  
  
This girl is dressed in blue and looks very cute. Another girl comes forward and smiles.  
  
"My name is JunJun."  
  
This one is dressed in green and looks tough, just like Uranus. Aurora notices one of the girls talking to the other and both girls giggle. The one in red steps forward.  
  
"My name is VesVes."  
  
The last one steps forward and she's dressed in pink, decorated with yellow flowers.  
  
"My name is CereCere."  
  
CereCere holds up a flower and Aurora takes it. She sniffs it and instantly feels dizzy.  
  
"What kind of flower is this, CereCere?"  
  
"It's called a dizzy flower."  
  
All the girls snicker and Aurora sways on her feet.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Aurora falls to the ground. She lands on her side and the flower falls out of her hand as she falls unconscious.  
  
"What if she wasn't with them?" VesVes asks.  
  
CereCere shrugs and all four disappear. A girl with silver hair appears shortly afterward. She picks Aurora up and takes her into the clearing. She lays Aurora down and disappears before the other scouts notice her.


	8. Part Eight

Ryoko: Sammy! Review!  
  
Aeris: Quiet.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon. Aurora and Athena are mine. Ask me to use them.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 21:  
  
Elysion's Hope  
  
As Aurora sleeps; visions of Elysion come to her head. At one point, Helios appears. Aurora is shocked at his appearance. He's in his pegasus form, but he looks like Athena did when her and Aurora where hiding in the ruins of Crystal Tokyo. His wings are crumpled and broken. His body is covered with dirt. His eyes and horn have lost their glow and look dull.  
  
"Helios? What happened to you?" Aurora asks, walking over to him.  
  
Helios backs away from her hand and Aurora looks hurt, but at the same time she thinks that the Dead Moon have been using illusions of her to try and kill Helios. Almost as soon as that thought ceases, Elysion appears and Aurora feels how lifeless it is.  
  
"Helios, where's Athena?"  
  
Inside your dreams.  
  
Another pegasus appears and noses Aurora. Aurora throws her arms around the pegasus' neck and the pegasus nickers back in response. Helios comes forward and nudges Aurora.  
  
There is something we have to tell you, Silver Maiden.  
  
Aurora steps back. Inwardly, she was smiling over the new nickname.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Athena stamps her left forefoot and Aurora automatically senses her anger.  
  
The Dead Moon Circus is after a crystal. And their taking Dream Mirrors to find the dream Helios resides in.  
  
Aurora pales to a very white color. She had remembered Rini telling her about how they found her dream mirror.  
  
But....  
  
Aurora snaps her head up to look into the pale purple eyes of her best friend.  
  
They have sensed somebody with another crystal has appeared. They are now looking for the Silver Dream Mirror, as well as the Golden Dream Mirror.  
  
Aurora gasps as she hears the name of the first dream mirror. The two daughters of Neo Queen Serenity were the ones who held the dream mirrors. Athena walks over and transforms into the priestess. Her hair is silver and almost completely camouflage's her horn, but she quickly changes her hair color to blue. Her eyes are still pale purple and she still has the purple gem on her forehead. Her outfit is just like Helios' in human form expect the blue points are pink on Athena's outfit. Helios walks beside his sister, but he can't transform. Athena places her hand on Aurora's shoulder and smiles.  
  
"I will always be there to protect you, Aurora. Don't you ever forget that. You were the one who saved my life."  
  
Aurora nods, but keeps her head down, letting Athena's words soothe the turmoil inside her. Athena's voice, as human, sounded magical and musical, not like the voice with the slight echo inside her head.  
  
"Aurora, you're wavering."  
  
Aurora waves as Helios bobs his head and Athena waves to say good-bye.  
  
Chapter 22:  
  
Visit to Pluto  
  
Aurora moans softly as she opens her eyes. She still feels slightly dizzy, but it's better then what it was.  
  
"Where am I?" Aurora mumbles as she slowly sits up.  
  
She looks around and notices she's in a room. She lies back down with a groan as her head starts pounding. After a while of lying there, she hears a bell ring right outside her door. Then a kitten-like voice.  
  
"Mama, where's Rini?"  
  
Another voice answers the kitten-like one.  
  
"She's up in the attic. Let's check on Aurora."  
  
There's scratching on the door and then it opens. Two furry faces appear and the bell rings again. Aurora smiles as both faces appear above her.  
  
"Hi guys." She says weakly.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"Weak, tired, and dizzy."  
  
The bell rings again and Aurora smiles.  
  
"Luna, Diana. Where am I and where is Serena?"  
  
The black cat leaps onto the windowsill and looks at Aurora with red eyes.  
  
"You're back in Serena's house."  
  
The gray, almost lavender, kitten jumps onto Aurora's chest.  
  
"Do you remember anything that happened?"  
  
"Yes. I remember meeting CereCere and her giving me a flower. That's all I remember."  
  
The two cats nod.  
  
"Luna, can you look at my right wing?"  
  
Luna jumps down and Diana jumps onto the bed. Aurora rolls onto her side. Luna and Diana look at her wing.  
  
"What exactly am I looking for?" Luna asks.  
  
"Near where it connects to the back. Is there any fresh blood or cuts?"  
  
Luna moves some feathers out of the way and looks.  
  
"There's a cut, but it's scarred over."  
  
Luna places the feathers back in place as Aurora sighs with relief.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
Aurora rolls back onto her back and winces slightly.  
  
"Training against Uranus. She used her sword and Saturn thinks I was lucky to get out with an injured wing."  
  
Both cats laugh and Aurora smiles.  
  
"I'm going to visit Pluto alright?"  
  
Luna nods and jumps down. She walks out and Aurora strokes Diana's head.  
  
"Want to see Pluto?"  
  
The gray kitten nods and Aurora stands up.  
  
"Hope your mother doesn't mind."  
  
Aurora reaches under her shirt and pulls out a silver key. She holds it up and it glows red. Diana jumps on Aurora's head and both disappear. When they reappear, there in a fogged area. Aurora walks around, moving her head around to look. Her senses flash and she falls to the ground, narrowly avoiding a staff.  
  
"Who dare comes to the Time Gates?"  
  
Aurora recognizes Pluto's voice as she moves her head, her silver tints shine.  
  
"Silver Lady?"  
  
The fog clears and Aurora sees the blunt tip of the Garnet Rod a few inches from striking her face. Pluto looks shocked. She drops her staff and gets down on her knees in front of Aurora. Aurora doesn't betray the fear she's feeling.  
  
"I'm sorry. I should have let you speak before attacking."  
  
Aurora smiles and Diana jumps onto Pluto's head.  
  
"It's all right. You were doing your duty."  
  
Pluto smiles and picks up her staff. She stands up and then helps Aurora up.  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"To give you some news."  
  
Aurora tells Pluto of everything that Helios and Athena told her. At the end, Pluto is quite pale.  
  
"What will we do?"  
  
"I don't know, that's why I came to you."  
  
Pluto frowns and both walk over to the Gates.  
  
"I would tell you to stay away from the Quartet, but we both know, for you, that's impossible. So just be careful around them."  
  
Aurora nods and Diana jumps back onto Aurora's head. Both wave and disappear.  
  
Chapter 23:  
  
Meeting Baby Hotaru  
  
Aurora and Diana reappear in Rini's room. Aurora smiles as she sees her sister asleep. Diana jumps down and lies down beside Rini. Aurora slowly walks out and goes downstairs. She stops in front of Serena's room and knocks.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Aurora."  
  
The door opens and Aurora walks in. She looks around and smiles. Bunnies were everywhere and Serena was sitting on her bed. She looks like she's thinking, but Aurora can't be sure.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
The blonde haired girl jumps and turns to look at Aurora.  
  
"How do you feel?"  
  
"A lot better. I just got back from visiting Pluto."  
  
"Oh? What did she have to say?"  
  
Aurora sits down and messes with her necklace.  
  
"She told me to be careful."  
  
"That's good advice."  
  
"Quiet Luna."  
  
Aurora laughs and Serena smiles.  
  
"Is that all she said?"  
  
Aurora nods and stands up. Serena waves and watches as Aurora waves back and walks out of the room. As Aurora walks downstairs, the doorbell rings.  
  
"I got it!" Aurora calls as she opens the door.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello. Is Serena here? Oh hi, Aurora!"  
  
"Hi Amy. Come on in. I'll go get her."  
  
Amy nods and walks in. Three other girls follow and Aurora looks over her shoulder as she walks up the stairs. She smiles and knocks on the door.  
  
"Serena? Amy and the others are here."  
  
The door opens and Serena walks out.  
  
"Thanks, Aurora."  
  
"Welcome. I'm going to visit Hotaru."  
  
Pain fills Serena's eyes, but Aurora doesn't notice as she smiles.  
  
"All right. Have fun."  
  
Aurora nods and runs down the stairs. She smiles at Amy and the other girls, then runs out of the house. As she walks down the street, five minutes later, she looks around.  
  
"I wonder where the Outer Guard is."  
  
She sighs and looks around. As she walks she sees an aqua haired girl and a blonde haired girl sitting in a restaurant. She walks over to the window and looks in. Both girls don't notice her so she walks in. As she walks over the blonde haired girl turns and smiles.  
  
"Hi Aurora."  
  
"Hi Amara! Hi Michelle! What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Michelle holds something up in her arms and Aurora gasps.  
  
"She's so cute! What's her name?"  
  
"Hotaru." Michelle answers.  
  
A thought crosses Aurora's mind, but she presses it down.  
  
"Can I hold her?"  
  
Michelle nods and holds her arms out. Aurora takes the baby and cradles her in her arms. Aurora smiles as she looks down at the resurrected form of the sailor scout of Saturn. Hotaru looks back at Aurora with big violet eyes and her dark violet hair is cut like Amara's. She's clothed in a purple outfit and as Aurora holds her, she coos. All three of the girls smile.  
  
"She's cute. What happened?"  
  
"She got reborn after fighting a very hard battle."  
  
Aurora doesn't pry and stands, holding Hotaru to her body. A voice comes into her head. When Aurora hears the echo, she recognizes it.  
  
Such a sweet child. It's nearly impossible to believe such a gentle girl could become the powerful sailor scout of destruction.  
  
Aurora smiles as Baby Hotaru yawns and falls asleep.  
  
"Don't forget. She's also the sailor scout of rebirth."  
  
Sailor scout of destruction and rebirth. It's still amazing to believe.  
  
Aurora smiles. The voice in her mind fades and Aurora is left alone with her thoughts.  
  
"Michelle...."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Aurora shakes her head.  
  
"Nothing. Never mind. Where's her father?"  
  
"He's in the hospital. Wanna come with us to take Hotaru back?"  
  
Aurora nods.  
  
"Can I?"  
  
Amara smiles and stands up.  
  
"Course. Let's go."  
  
Michelle stands up and all three walk out of the restaurant.  
  
"Can I hold her in the car?"  
  
Michelle and Amara nod. Aurora hands Hotaru to Michelle as she gets in Amara's yellow car. She buckles up and Michelle hands Hotaru back to Aurora. Aurora flares out her wings and wraps them around Hotaru. Amara gets in on the driver's side and Michelle gets on the passenger side. Amara starts the car and drives off.


	9. Part Nine

Ryoko: How does everybody like this story?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon, but Aurora and Athena belong to us.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 24:  
  
Mr. Tomoe?  
  
  
  
As the car drives on, Aurora lets the wind blow though her hair. She closes her eyes and before she knows it, they're at the hospital. Michelle opens the door. Aurora unbuckles and gets out. She unwraps her wings and folds them behind her back. They disappear and Aurora looks down at Hotaru.  
  
"She's still asleep. I can't believe it."  
  
Amara and Michelle smile and all three walk inside. As the two scouts check to see what room Hotaru's dad is in, Aurora represses a shudder. She walks with the two down the hallway and memories come flooding back to her. It was her first time she time traveled and she was very inexperienced. It ended up almost getting her killed, but it was also when she had first meet Megera. Amara and Michelle stop in front of a room. Michelle gestures and Aurora slowly walks in.  
  
"Mr. Tomoe?"  
  
A white haired man in a wheel chair appears and Aurora smiles. There are bandages around his head and he's dressed in a hospital gown. Aurora walks forward and holds Hotaru out to him. He takes her and smiles, cradling her just like Aurora did. Aurora bows and her hair falls in her face.  
  
"My name is Aurora Tsukino."  
  
She stands up straight and Mr. Tomoe smiles.  
  
"You may call me Souichi."  
  
Aurora smiles and sits down in a chair. She starts talking to Souichi and they talk for an hour. When the hour is up, Amara pokes her head in and tells Aurora it's time to leave. Aurora gets up and bows again. Souichi nods and Aurora walks out.  
  
"So what did you guys talk about?" Michelle asks as they walk out.  
  
"Nothing in particular."  
  
Amara smiles and Aurora growls. She had once seen that smile on Rini's face after Aurora had visited a boy in the hospital. It was only a short time later that the boy had died. As Aurora gets into the car, the memories of that day consume her and a flashback starts.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Devon?" A six-year-old Aurora asks.  
  
She sees somebody move on the bed, and then a head appears from beneath the blanket. Aurora smiles and walks forward.  
  
"Hi Devon. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. What are you doing here?"  
  
Aurora knew he was trying his best not to make that sound rude, but she couldn't help to notice how weak he sounded.  
  
"My name's Aurora and I'm here to cheer you up."  
  
"Your Serenity's daughter, aren't you?"  
  
Aurora nods, smiling. Devon smiles back. I've always wanted to meet her."  
  
"Well, she's right outside."  
  
Devon's blue eyes light up and Aurora walks over to the door and pokes her head out.  
  
"Mother?"  
  
"Yes Aurora?"  
  
"Devon requests an audience with you."  
  
Serenity smiles and walks over to the door. Aurora opens it and Serenity walks in. Aurora hangs back as Serenity talks to Devon. She talked to him again right before he went to sleep and he told her why he was there. It was because he had cancer. Aurora was surprised and now she knew why her senses were telling her that he was going to die.  
  
End Flashback  
  
  
  
Chapter 25  
  
Athena's Warning  
  
  
  
Aurora wakes up to find herself in a bed. She hadn't even realized she had dozed off. As she sits up she feels something wet on her cheek. She puts her hand up and her fingertips brush against tears.  
  
"Why am I crying for Devon? I thought I had stopped mourning for him. Besides it took the life of somebody a lot closer to get my wings."  
  
A girl with rainbow-streaked hair appears in her head.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Tokina? Are you okay?"  
  
"Yea, I'm fine."  
  
Aurora wasn't so sure. Tokina's crystal-blue tinted crystal-purple eyes had lost it's light and Aurora felt Tokina was really sick.  
  
"Come on, Tokina. Tell me."  
  
Tokina looks at Aurora, then down the hill they're sitting on.  
  
"Aurora, I'm dying."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Aurora was crushed, but Tokina didn't die by illness. She died at the hands of a minion from the Dark Moon, before the initial attack. That was only 5 days later. Aurora was walking around the city when she starts to glow pink. Transparent pink wings sprout and unfurl from her back. She immediately flies off and finds the battle.  
  
"Tokina!"  
  
Tokina screams before she's silenced forever. The minion flashes a dagger, then plunges it into her chest, killing her instantly.  
  
"TOKINA!!!"  
  
Aurora voice comes in narrating it afterward.  
  
"I was never one to let my sadness show, but the death of Tokina drove me to be silent. My wings stayed with me. I was faster in flying then I was in running. I guess that has helped me."  
  
End Flashback  
  
Aurora puts her hands up to her face and breaks down crying. She was trying to keep quiet for fear of waking up Amara and Michelle. As Aurora cries, a familiar touch is felt on her hand. Aurora lifts her head up and sees a silver haired girl in front of her.  
  
"Athena?"  
  
The girl nods and Aurora wraps her arms around the priestess' neck. Athena wraps her arms around Aurora and tries to calm her down.  
  
"Shh. Come on Aurora. Your stronger then this."  
  
Aurora's cries eventually subside, but she stays in Athena's embrace. Athena smiles and holds her like a mother would a frightened child.  
  
"Aurora, I know reliving two friend's deaths is hard, but you have to stop mourning. The Dead Moon is feeding off your sadness and they will catch you if you continue."  
  
Athena feels Aurora give a slight nod.  
  
"But how....?" Aurora whispers.  
  
"I'm in your dreams and I've felt your pain. No living thing; young or old, princess or beggar, rich or poor, boy or girl, doesn't matter. Nobody should have to go through with seeing his or her best friend die at the hands of evil. I have something for you."  
  
Aurora leans back and Athena starts messing with something on her back. Her eyes light up and she holds her hand out to Aurora. On it is two things. One is a picture of Tokina and the other is...  
  
"A dagger?"  
  
"It's the same one that killed Tokina. I figured with your sadness you could use it to attack."  
  
Aurora takes both items and hugs Athena again.  
  
"Thank you, Athena."  
  
Athena smiles.  
  
"I will always be with you. If not right beside you, then in mind."  
  
Athena feels Aurora hold on her relax and Athena smiles again She gets up and lays Aurora down on the bed. The picture, dagger, and the crystal around Aurora's neck falls to the ground. Athena doesn't notice when a hand appears and grabs the crystal. However she does notice when Aurora's crescent moon flashes on her forehead and disappears.  
  
"Uh-oh."  
  
Athena disappears. Aurora sleeps on, not noticing her crystal is gone.  
  
  
  
Chapter 26  
  
Aurora's New Transformation  
  
  
  
The night passes on without anymore incident. When the sunlight from the recently raised sun hits Aurora's face, she wakes up with a yawn. She stretches and sits up.  
  
"What a night."  
  
She swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands up. At her second step she recoils back and lands on her bed.  
  
"Oof! Ow!"  
  
She looks and sees she accidentally stepped on her picture of Tokina. She goes over and picks it up. As she goes over to a dresser and sets it down, she says.  
  
"This was the real reason I stole Guardian Mars' crystal. So I could try and revive Tokina. I couldn't do it, so I fled."  
  
She then walks over and picks up her dagger. She spreads her wings and places it into some feathers.  
  
"No harm done."  
  
Aurora walks out of the room and folds her wings. She walks into the living room and sees Amara sitting on a ledge by the window, looking outside. Aurora looks around, trying to find Michelle.  
  
"Amara, where's Michelle?"  
  
Amara jumps and Aurora laughs.  
  
"She's up swimming."  
  
Aurora's eyes light up, but it quickly fades.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I'd love to go swimming, but I don't have a suit."  
  
"I'm sure Michelle has something to fit you."  
  
A half an hour later found Aurora in a dark blue bathing suit. Aurora looks at herself in a full-length mirror and smiles. She never noticed her crystal was gone.  
  
"Thanks Amara."  
  
Amara smiles and Aurora walks out of the apartment room. She goes over to the elevator and hits the button to go to the pool. She waits as the elevator goes up. She flexes her wings and feels the dagger in its place in her wing. She smiles and the elevator stops. The door opens and Aurora walks out. She looks around and smiles. Nobody is there. Aurora can't even see Michelle. She walks over and sits down on a beach chair. She sighs and looks out over the water. Water splashes on her and she shivers.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
She rubs the water out of her eyes, but she sees nobody. She tilts her head and walks over to the edge of the pool. Somebody reaches up and grabs her arms.  
  
"AH!"  
  
The person pulls her in and she lands with a big splash. She frails under the water until she's let go. She surfaces and sees Michelle a few feet away, smiling.  
  
"Michelle! How could you?"  
  
"I thought you would come in eventually, so I helped you."  
  
Aurora splashes Michelle and drops under the surface. She swims around and eventually surfaces. She looks around for Michelle. She doesn't spot her and goes back under the surface to look. She still doesn't see Michelle. As she surfaces something grabs her foot and pulls her down. She struggles, knowing that if it's Michelle she'll let go when she needs air. But when Aurora's lungs start burning. She struggles more. Eventually, when darkness starts to consume her, the figure lets go, but now Aurora is too weak to swim.  
  
Aurora! Swim!  
  
The voice jolts Aurora awake. She starts swimming towards the surface. Her head breaks it and she starts gasping for air. She's dizzy and disoriented, but she makes it to the side. She unfurls her wings and flies out. She lands on a beach chair and starts coughing.  
  
"Athena?" She chokes out.  
  
I'm here, but barely. What happened?  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
Aurora, be careful. There's evil a foot.  
  
Aurora nods and stops coughing. Her eyes start drifting close, but she forces them open.  
  
"Athena, where's Michelle?"  
  
When she gets no answer, she sighs. She sits up and looks out over the water. Her face pales and she wraps her wings around her to try and ward off an attack. She flies back and hits the window. She lets out a short cry of pain and falls forward. She lands on her stomach. She reaches up to her neck and for the first time, notices her crystal is gone. Her face pales even more as a fish looking monster appears. It has a human body, but its midsection is that of a fish. Its color is green and Aurora can't do anything to attack.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?"  
  
Aurora shakily stands up and leans against the wall with her hurting back to it. The fish-human hybrid comes closer and Aurora looks at it.  
  
"Who are you?" She asks.  
  
"The name's Fins. Pleasure to meet you..."  
  
"Aurora."  
  
The fish's tail flaps.  
  
"Pleasure. Now will you be so kind to give up your dream mirror?"  
  
Aurora turns and runs towards the door. Fins smirks and follows.  
  
"Come on. It's not going to hurt."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Hold it right there!"  
  
Aurora turns her head and smiles brightly. She sees Uranus and Neptune standing on the diving board. Aurora sees her chance to attack as the two scouts distract Fins. She grabs her dagger and runs forward.  
  
"Aurora, don't!:  
  
Fins turns around and backhands her into the pool. Aurora hits hard and lets out a chocked cry as she goes under. With the ordeal before, she hardly has any strength left. The chlorine of the water is stinging her back and left cheek. This is the last thing she feels until she feels somebody gently slapping her face.  
  
"Come on, Aurora. Wake up."  
  
Aurora groans loudly and opens her eyes. She sees Neptune's face and smiles.  
  
"Where'd you go, Michelle?"  
  
"I had something urgent to tell Amara. Now, I think, it should have waited."  
  
Aurora smiles, sits up, and moves her eyes up to look into Neptune's jewel in the middle of her tiara. She sees Fins walking up to them, then disappear.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
Neptune turns, but is smacked away by Fins.  
  
"Neptune!"  
  
Aurora looks up shocked, just in time to be smacked down with a blow to the right cheek and neck. Aurora shakily gets up and sees Fins attacking Uranus. Aurora also sees Neptune on the ground. On her left cheek and back are three claw marks.  
  
"Michelle?" Aurora asks, weakly crawling over to her.  
  
Neptune gives no answer. Aurora's crescent moon flashes on her forehead and she looks up to see Uranus hit the ground, hard. Both scouts lay motionless and Aurora is left alone against Fins.  
  
"Looks like it's just you and me."  
  
Aurora shakes her head and lets out a scream of despair as she glows silver. Fins covers his eyes and the glowing stops. Super Sailor Crystal is standing where Aurora used to be. She looks almost exactly like Sailor Crystal, but her entire skirt is silver, as is her front bow. The back bow is gold. The crescent moon chocker has been replaced with a silver chocker with a pink heart on it. In Crystal's hair are white barrettes and the silver tints in Crystal's are brighter then before. Crystal unfurls her wings to show the silver tints in them and as she holds her hand out, the dagger Athena gave her appears.  
  
That is your own crystal dagger. It was supposed to be given to you at the age of 7, Instead it got stolen and used to kill a good friend and near family member. Now back in the hands of it's rightful owner, it's true power will be unleashed, and maybe, Neo Princess Silver, just maybe you can revive Tokina so she'll take her place in the Royal Court beside you.  
  
Athena's words helped Crystal in the upcoming battle, especially since she knew something was wrong.


	10. Part Ten

Ryoko: Sorry it took so long to update.  
  
Aeris: We've been grounded.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own SM. But Aurora and Athena belong to us. (Ask permission to use.)  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
  
  
Chapter 27  
  
Crystal's Battle  
  
  
  
Crystal narrows her eyes as she sees Fins smirking. Her dagger shimmers as she twirls it.  
  
"Don't you know little girls shouldn't play with sharp objects?" Fins taunts.  
  
"Don't you know little fishies shouldn't be stealing dream mirrors?" Crystal counters.  
  
Now it's Crystal's turn to smirk as Fins scowls.  
  
"You will pay for EVER attacking the Sailor Scouts, especially those of the Outer Guard."  
  
"And what are you going to do about it?" Fins asks.  
  
"This! Crystal Slash!"  
  
Crystal runs forward and her dagger glows a silverish goldish color. Fins charges forward and both slash at each other at the exact same time. Fins stumbles then growls as he clasps his upper arm. Crystal, on the other hand, falls to her knees holding her side. Crimson stains her white gloves and the crescent moon on her forehead flashes.  
  
Aurora. You have to destroy Fins. None of the other Scouts know this battle is going on.  
  
Crystal nods and stands up. She lets her hand drop to her side and blood drips onto the ground. She turns around and glares at Fins.  
  
"I commend you. You have a lot more spirit then I thought."  
  
"Everyone says that just because I'm little. Well let me tell you, I have a lot more spirit then you'll ever see again."  
  
In the darkness of the now setting sun, four girls stand hidden.  
  
"Are you sure we have to take her dream mirror?" The one in green asks.  
  
"Yes." The one in red answers.  
  
"But she's so young!" The one in blue protests.  
  
"She's right." The one in pink agrees.  
  
"Who knows. Maybe her dreams are to stay young forever, like us." The one in green says.  
  
All four giggle and disappear. Meanwhile with Crystal and Fins, a battle has ensured. Both are injured, but it seems Crystal is the only one tiring. She knows Fins is not a machine for one of the injuries on Fins is cut all the way to the bone.  
  
"Do you want to give up?" Fins asks.  
  
"Never!" Crystal answers.  
  
Fins holds his hand out and Crystal puts up her dagger to make a barrier. Before she can water rushes out of Fins hand and comes at Crystal. She flies back and hits the top of the chlorinated water of the pool. She gives a short cry, then goes under. The water is stinging her open wounds and blood is turning the water red. Crystal unfurls her wings, then folds them. This gives her speed as she swims down to the bottom of the pool. She grabs her dagger and turns to surface. She freezes as she sees Fins swimming towards her. She moves out of the way of his attack and swims towards the surface. She surfaces and flies out of the water. There she hovers above the water, looking for Fins. When she doesn't see him, she flies over and lands beside Michelle. She had detransformed and now was lying, unconscious and vulnerable. As Crystal picks Michelle up, her senses flash. She makes a shield with her wings, but still gets hit. Michelle flies out of her arms and her dagger flies out of her hand as she flies back and hits the window, falling to the floor. Crystal slowly gets up and gasps.  
  
"Leave her alone!" She cries.  
  
Fins smirks and holds Michelle up. He moves the dagger close to the limp girl's neck and Crystal feels rage building up within her.  
  
"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Crystal screams.  
  
Her dagger glows white and appears in Crystal's open hand.  
  
"You will never hurt anyone, ever again! Crystal Light!"  
  
Crystal sweeps the blade in Fins direction and a scythe looking white energy blade emits from it. It rushes at Fins and slashes both sides of the fish part of his body, then it slices through the tail before disappearing. Crystal glares coldly and Fins as he falls to the ground. The battle was not over.  
  
  
  
Chapter 28:  
  
Super Sailor Crystal's Demise?  
  
  
  
Crystal turns her back to Fins, but falls to the ground, clutching her side. The bleeding had restarted and Fins knew Crystal couldn't battle much longer.  
  
"Just give up, Crystal, and give me your dream mirror."  
  
Crystal shakes her head and shakily gets up. She's offgaurd and gets rammed from behind by Fins. When they hit the ground, Fins tries to attack Crystal's wounds. He only gets in two successful hits before Crystal plunges her dagger into his chest. Fins growls and claws Crystal's neck and chest.. The young sailor scout gives no notice as she pushes Fins back, taking the dagger in the process. She stands up and blood drips off the dagger.  
  
"Never threaten to hurt one of my friends with my own dagger. It will cause you pain." Crystal says coldly.  
  
Let me explain a little more about Crystal's dagger. Before it ad gotten stolen from the Royal family, it was an ordinary dagger. Now, after killing Tokina, the dagger can seemingly possess its owner. It's not true. It helps Crystal channel her rage. If anyone thinks about killing somebody with that dagger, images of Tokina will appear in her mind, driving her into rage, helping her out in battles. When the battle is done and Crystal detransforms, she's exhausted and drained. How will she fair with her injuries?  
  
"Forgive me, Young Crystal."  
  
Crystal's wings twitch and Fins charges forward, ignoring his chest wound. Crystal does the same, ignoring her own injuries. Both clash in the middle. Crystal swipes the dagger across Fins face and he does the same to her left cheek, making that injury worse. Crystal moves her dagger and plunges it into Fins chest again.  
  
"I commend you for surviving so long." Crystal says sarcastically.  
  
A red ruby, encrusted into the hilt of the dagger, glows silver.  
  
"Unfortunately, now I have to kill you."  
  
"How long will you live with your injuries?" Fins asks.  
  
"Crystal Desolation!"  
  
The whole dagger glows silver and Fins screams as his insides burn. He disappears and the dagger clings as it hits the ground. Crystal half closes her eyes and detransforms. Her left cheek, neck, right side, and chest all have injuries, but only her chest, cheek, and side are bleeding. Aurora starts coughing uncontrollably as she clutches her chest wound.  
  
"I'm sorry, Athena."  
  
Aurora falls forward and hits the ground with a thud. She passes out, but in her mind, she knows she's dying. As the rest of the life leaves her, the crescent moon flashes on her forehead once, then disappears as she breathes her last breath. Elsewhere, as a black haired woman watches her, Athena's horn glows and she collapses to her knees. The woman smirks and leaves.  
  
Athena, what's wrong?  
  
"Helios, Aurora did it. She defeated Fins."  
  
But....  
  
"She's dead."  
  
Athena breaks down crying. Helios lets her be, knowing upset she is and how upset Rini will be once she finds out.  
  
  
  
Chapter 29:  
  
A Tricky Revival  
  
  
  
A familiar forest green haired frowns as she watches the battle between Aurora and Fins. Once Aurora dies, Pluto summons her body. Pluto instantly notices the crystal she always had around her neck is gone as she looks Aurora over. Thankfully the wounds have stopped bleeding, but that's not what's bothering Pluto. Without the crystal, Pluto couldn't revive Aurora on her own. But she still wanted to see if she had enough time to revive her. She places the top of the time staff to Aurora's forehead. The crescent moon flashes and a faint image of her as Crystal appears, overlapping her body. The image disappears and Pluto walks over to the time gates. She walks through and comes out right outside the Crystal Palace. She runs inside and stops in front of the door to the throne room. She slowly opens the door and looks around. She spots Guardian Mercury and walks over to her. She taps the blue haired scout on the shoulder and she turns. Pluto smiles and so does Mercury.  
  
"Hello Princess Pluto." Mercury greets cheerfully.  
  
"Hello Princess Mercury. Where is the Queen?" Pluto asks.  
  
"She's in the library."  
  
Pluto hides her surprise and smiles again.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Pluto turns and walks out of the throne room. She walks down the hallway and soon locates the door to the library. She opens it and looks in.  
  
"Serenity? I need you help."  
  
"Over here."  
  
Pluto notices Serenity's voice sounds sad. She walks inside the library and finds the blonde haired queen in the History section. As Pluto walks up, Serenity looks up at her with red eyes instead of crystal blue.  
  
"Serenity, what's wrong?" Pluto asks gently.  
  
"Don't try to trick me, Pluto. I know Aurora's dead."  
  
Pluto looks down. That explained the red color of her eyes. She had been crying, grieving the loss of her youngest daughter.  
  
"That is true. That's why I came. It's not time for her to die and I can revive her. But she doesn't have her crystal. I need your help if I'm going to do it." Pluto says.  
  
"Mars won't be happy about the crystal, but I'll help."  
  
Serenity stands up and Pluto opens the time gates. Both step through and come out at the familiar fogged area. Pluto leads Serenity to Aurora's body. As Pluto watches the queen's reaction, she can instantly tell she's holding back on crying.  
  
"She looks so helpless."  
  
Pluto smiles faintly.  
  
"She defeated an enemy who took out two of the Outer Guard."  
  
Serenity looks at Pluto, then back at Aurora.  
  
"Let's get this started." Pluto says gently.  
  
Serenity nods and the silver crystal appears in her hands. Pluto holds her time staff up the Garnet Orb, at the top of the time staff, glows. The silver crystal glows and both woman put their power into reviving Aurora. All her wounds heal, expect for the one on her left cheek. That one only heals partially. The silver tints in her hair become silver streaks. The crescent moon flashes on her forehead as she takes a deep breath. She starts trembling as she coughs a couple of times. Serenity gets on her knees beside her and takes her youngest daughter into her arms. Aurora stops trembling and slowly opens her eyes. She looks shocked as she sees Pluto.  
  
"I'm so glad you're alright."  
  
"Momma?"  
  
Aurora turns her head and closes one eye as a teardrop falls on her forehead. Aurora hugs her mother, who returns the hug. Serenity pulls back to look at Aurora, who smiles cheerfully.  
  
"You've gotten so much older."  
  
"Not really. Only a year."  
  
Pluto and Serenity smile.  
  
"Your mind has grown much more then your body, Aurora."  
  
"Is that good?" Aurora asks, innocently.  
  
Serenity laughs softly and Aurora smiles again.  
  
"Yes, it is. You'll be able to get Athena back, no problem."  
  
Aurora looks down for a minute, then looks up.  
  
"Then I will. I'll get Athena and Helios back."  
  
Pluto smiles. Serenity and Aurora stand up and Aurora plays with Serenity's hair. As the Queen and the Sailor Scout of time talk, Aurora braids her mother's hair.  
  
"That looks pretty." Aurora says, interrupting the talk.  
  
"What does?" Pluto asks.  
  
"That." Aurora says, pointing to a ball of silver light.  
  
Ryoko: So now Aurora is nine years old. So that makes Rini ten, right?  
  
Aeris: How much younger is Aurora to Rini?  
  
Ryoko: A year.  
  
Aeris: Then yes.


	11. Part Eleven

Ryoko: Here's the next chapter for everyone who couldn't wait till we updated.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own SM, But Aurora and Athena belong to us. (Ask permission to use.)  
  
A/N: Many things are going to be altered. Just like the battle between Crystal and Wiseman. Hope you enjoy the changes.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
  
  
Chapter 30:  
  
Gateway To Queen Nelephina  
  
  
  
Aurora tilts her head to the side as she looks at the silver light. Pluto gets in front of the queen and the princess and holds up the time staff in front of her.  
  
"I mean no harm. I've only come to meet the princess." A voice says softly.  
  
"You leave her alone!" Pluto yells.  
  
A hand reaches out of the light and grabs Aurora's arm. She looks down at it in surprise. Electricity courses through her body and she cries out in pain.  
  
"Aurora!" Pluto and Serenity cry in unison.  
  
After being revived, Aurora was still a little weak, so she couldn't fight back. She passes out after only a few minutes. When she wakes up, she sees PallaPalla looking at her.  
  
"PallaPalla?" Aurora asks, quietly.  
  
"PallaPalla glad to see you're awake." The young girl says.  
  
Aurora sits up and looks around.  
  
"Where am I?" She asks.  
  
"Your in the Dead Moon Circus Tent." A new voice says.  
  
"CereCere!" PallaPalla cries.  
  
CereCere walks forward and Aurora looks around. This time she notices she's in a cage. She stands up and puts her hands around the bars nearest PallaPalla and CereCere.  
  
"Let me out. Please. I don't belong here." Aurora begs.  
  
"Sorry, Aurora. You have to stay here." CereCere says.  
  
"But why?" Aurora asks.  
  
"The Queen wants to see you." PallaPalla says.  
  
Before Aurora can ask anything else, both girls disappear. The cage around Aurora disappears and the young girl lifts her head up to see a pathway to a stairway. And at the top of this stairway, Aurora sees Athena sleeping at the bottom of a cage and Helios tied up in what looks like spider webs. As Aurora looks at the two siblings, Athena stirs and her horn glows. Aurora's crescent moon flashes and she transforms. Her pink dress melts away and the jumpsuit to her uniform appears. Silver ribbons wrap around her arms and legs, forming her gloves and boots. Her ruby encrusted dagger appears in her boot as her skirt and bows form. Her crescent moon, earnings, choker, the white barrettes, and jewels appear in her hair. She flares out her silver streaked pink wings as her transformation ends.  
  
"So, it's the last Sailor Scout I'm looking for." A voice says.  
  
"What do you mean?" Crystal asks.  
  
She gasps as Rini appears, tied up in the same spider webbing as Helios.  
  
"Rini!" Crystal yells.  
  
Chapter 31:  
  
The Silver Dream Mirror Appears  
  
Athena, still asleep in her cage, stirs again. This time she wakes up as her horn glows. She lifts her head up to see Crystal, standing at the bottom of the stairway, looking up. Athena looks up, and holds back a gasp.  
  
"Now she has both of them." She whispers.  
  
Crystal flutters her wings and growls.  
  
"Who are you?" Crystal demands.  
  
"That's none of your concern."  
  
"Aurora, run!" Athena yells.  
  
Crystal looks shocked, then turns and runs.  
  
"You know I'll get her." The voice tells Athena.  
  
Athena's horn stops glowing.  
  
"As if it matters. Let her and Rini go. The dream mirror mean nothing to you."  
  
"On the contrary, Priestess Athena, they mean everything to me."  
  
Screams of pain echo through the whole tent. As Crystal runs, she falters and falls. She slowly picks herself up to a sitting position.  
  
"I wonder who that voice belonged too."  
  
Crystal thinks about the history she learned in school. But something else comes to mind. Crystal groans and puts her head in her hand.  
  
"Oh man. Where is everyone else? Oh no! Uranus! Neptune!"  
  
Crystal's senses flash as the area around her turns black, like somebody turned off the switch.  
  
"What the?"  
  
"Aurora."  
  
"Pluto!"  
  
Crystal stands up as Pluto appears. She runs forward and hugs the older scout. Pluto returns it and Crystal looks up at her.  
  
"Is Momma worried about me?" She asks.  
  
Pluto smiles and puts her hand on Crystal's head.  
  
"She knows you'll be fine."  
  
"Are Uranus and Neptune alright?"  
  
Pluto nods and Crystal sighs with relief.  
  
"They're resting at home. Now you have to get back Athena and Helios."  
  
Crystal hugs Pluto again as she starts disappearing. Pluto smiles once, then disappears, leaving Crystal back in the circus tent.  
  
"Now I'm alone. Just like I was before." Crystal murmurs as she stands up.  
  
"Which makes it all the better for me!"  
  
Crystal turns to see she's back at the stairway. The cage around Athena is gone, but she's in no condition to do anything. Crystal gasps softly as she does a double take. Athena looks completely beat up and her horn is glowing a dull gray.  
  
"Leave Athena alone! I'm the one you want!" Crystal yells.  
  
"Very noble of you."  
  
Something strikes Crystal's back and she cries out. Athena opens her pale purple eyes and lifts her head up a little to see Crystal's crescent moon glow softly. At Athena watches, Crystal is in deep agony as she feels like something is being ripped from her body. A mirror appears in front of her and she collapses to her knees. The border is silver and the bow is gold.  
  
"That's it." The voice whispers.  
  
"No, I won't let you have it." Crystal says, standing up again.  
  
Crystal lifts her head up as silver glowing brightens up the tent. She watches in horror as Athena transforms back into her pegasus form. She rears and flies towards the dream mirror. She disappears into it and Crystal tries desperately to put the mirror back in her body. She finally decides otherwise and bends down. She grabs her dagger out of her boot and throws it at Helios' prison.  
  
"No!"  
  
Helios falls and the dagger appears in Crystal's hand.  
  
"Give your mirror to me."  
  
"Never!"  
  
A woman appears besides Helios and Crystal growls.  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
Chapter 32:  
  
The Golden Dream Crystal Appears  
  
Crystal, run.  
  
"But what about Helios and Rini?"  
  
Just run.  
  
Crystal doesn't listen. She throws the dagger and it strikes the woman's hand. She recoils back and glares at Crystal through silver cat eyes.  
  
"Leave him alone." Crystal says calmly.  
  
"You're in a vulnerable state, Crystal. One attack could destroy your dream mirror and kill you."  
  
Crystal freezes. The woman smirks and holds out her hand.  
  
Aurora! RUN!  
  
Crystal doesn't move as a dark lightning bolt is thrown at her. A girl appears in front of her and takes the hit. The silver hair gives the girl away.  
  
"Athena!"  
  
Athena falls backward and lands in Crystal's arms. At this point, both Rini and Helios stir. Crystal is holding Athena in her arms, trying to get her to wake up. Rini opens her eyes first and sees the woman place her hand on Helios' horn.  
  
"Helios!" Rini cries.  
  
Crystal looks up and folds her wings over her body and dream mirror. As she unfolds them, she lays Athena down on the ground. Her dream mirror is back inside her body and she can fight once again. She flies towards the woman and rams into her side. She's successful in knocking the woman off balance. But she quickly regains it and glares at Crystal as she stands over Helios.  
  
"You will not harm the high priest of Elysion." Crystal says.  
  
"You should leave while you still can." The woman says.  
  
"And leave my two best friends and sister to you? Think again."  
  
"Do you know who I am?"  
  
"No, and I really don't care."  
  
The woman growls and Crystal gets in a fighting stance, her dagger glittering in one hand.  
  
"I am Queen Nelephina. And the dream crystals will be mine."  
  
"That's what you think, Nelephina. For I am Super Sailor Crystal, second heir to the throne of Crystal Tokyo."  
  
Nelephina glares, then she holds out her hand.  
  
"Crystal, run." Helios says weakly.  
  
"No, I won't." Crystal replies.  
  
Nelephina shoots a dark lightning bolt at her and Crystal takes the full hit. She flies back and hits the bottom of the stairway, beside Athena. She lies still and Rini screams out her sister's name. Nelephina walks up to Helios and places her hand on his horn. She smirks and starts pulling on the golden horn. Rini screams out as he cries out. Athena stirs and opens her eyes. Her horn glows and she places both hands on her forehead as she sits up.  
  
"Helios!" Rini screams as he transforms to his pegasus form.  
  
He falls to the ground and lies on his side. Athena stands up and walks over to Crystal. She knew the young sailor scout wasn't dead yet, for she could still feel her energy.  
  
"Athena, look out!"  
  
Nelephina knocks Athena to the ground. A dagger flashes by and strikes both of Nelephina's hands.  
  
"Leave her alone." Crystal says, getting up.  
  
The dagger appears in her hand and she throws it again. This time it strikes the webbing holding Rini. She falls and Crystal flies up the stairs to catch her. She does and places Rini on the ground beside the unconscious Helios. Rini helps Crystal get him to stand up and both girls stagger to try and get him away.

  
"Let's get out of here." Crystal says.  
  
Rini and Aurora attempt to run off to get Helios out of there and Athena starts running after them. She transforms into her pegasus form and quickly catches up to the two girls. Crystal looks around, trying to find the Quartet.  
  
"Aurora! Over here."  
  
Crystal looks over and sees the green haired JunJun waving her over. Crystal, Rini, and Athena run over and all four run into another part of the circus tent. Crystal and Rini sits down and gently lays Helios down as well. She looks him over and notices that blood, from his forehead, is staining his white coat.  
  
"Athena, will he survive?"  
  
I'm not sure. This is the first time this has ever happened.  
  
Crystal looks at Rini to see her crying, but looking weak. Crystal crawls over and hugs her sister. Rini cries into her shoulder and eventually ends up falling asleep.  
  
She really cares for Helios.  
  
"I can't blame her. I care for you too."  
  
Crystal smiles as she sees a slight blush on the pink pegasus' face. JunJun is watching quietly some distance away. Crystal looks over to her and she turns her head away.  
  
"JunJun, will you and the rest of the Quartet help us?"  
  
JunJun looks at her and nods.  
  
"Yes. We will help. But you really should leave." JunJun says.  
  
Crystal shakes her head and wipes some blood off of Helios' head.  
  
"Helios will die if we can't stop the bleeding. I can't let that happen. Rini and Athena feel his pain because of it. And if Helios dies, Athena will be the only priest left in Elysion."  
  
Priestess. Athena corrects.  
  
Both Crystal and JunJun smile.  
  
"Let me get the other girls."


	12. Part Twelve

Ryoko: Sorry for the short first chapter.  
  
Aeris: We hope the other two make up for it.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own SM, but Aurora and Crystal belong to us.  
  
  
  
A/N: Things are going to be altered. Like the final battle between Crystal and Nelephina (which is in this one). Hope you enjoy.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
  
  
Chapter 33:  
  
The Silver Dream Crystal Appears  
  
  
  
Crystal lies down beside Rini and Helios. Her pale blue eyes travel over to Athena, who's standing over them. As she falls asleep, she hears low talking steadily getting louder.  
  
"Why are we doing this again?"  
  
"I dislike Nelephina now. She went too far."  
  
"PallaPalla wants to know what she did."  
  
"She took Helios' horn off of his forehead."  
  
Crystal hears three choruses of gasps before she sinks deeper into sleep. When she finally wakes up a few hours later, she yawns and stretches. She sits up and rubs her eyes.  
  
"Athena?"  
  
Crystal puts her hands down slowly as she gets no response. She looks around and sees only Rini and Helios beside her. She stands up and stretches again.  
  
"Athena!" Crystal calls.  
  
Nothing. Where is Athena? Crystal can't help but wonder.  
  
"Athena!" Crystal cries as she hears a loud whimper of pain.  
  
She runs off in that direction and finds herself looking at Athena and Nelephina. Nelephina has a hand on the young pegasus' horn and Athena is trying to shake her off.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
Crystal runs forward and rams into Nelephina's side. As Nelephina gets knocked off balance, she breaks off Athena's horn. Athena shakes her head, whining loudly. Crystal comes over and takes Athena's head in her arms.  
  
"Shh. Calm down. I'll help you." Crystal says soothingly.  
  
"There's no way you can help her. I have the silver dream crystal."  
  
Crystal looks alarmed as Athena collapses, goes limp, and she feels a little weaker.  
  
"What have you done to her?"  
  
"Simply put, I drained her."  
  
Crystal helps lay Athena on the ground, and then she stands up and glares at Nelephina. She holds out her hand and her dagger appears.  
  
"You've hurt my two best friends and my sister. Now you will pay." Crystal says coldly.  
  
Chapter 34:  
  
Crystal's Battle For Rini's, Helios', and Athena's Life  
  
Crystal runs forward and slashes Nelephina's face. She gets smacked away and Crystal sees for the first time what she really looks like. Floor length black hair, silver cat eyes, pale skin, black dress, and three crescent moons on her forehead. This is what catches Crystal offgaurd.  
  
"Were you...were you apart of the Royal Family?" Crystal asks.  
  
She gets hit in the chest by a dark lightning bolt for an answer. She flies back and lands on the ground with a thud. Her dagger falls out of her hand and Nelephina walks over and picks it up. Crystal slowly gets up and watches as Nelephina fiddles with the dagger. Finally, a familiar pink haired girl appears beside her.  
  
"Rini!"  
  
Nelephina looks between the two and smiles.  
  
"I can see the resemblance. Too bad she has to die." Nelephina says as she places the dagger to Rini's neck.  
  
"Touch her and die." Crystal growls.  
  
Nelephina smirks and Crystal flies forward. As she passes by, she tries to reach for the dagger, but Nelephina moves it out of her reach and slashes her across the wing. Crystal groans as some feathers fall. She, then, moves her leg around and kicks the dark queen's knee. Nelephina drops the dagger and Crystal picks it up and runs a few feet away. Nelephina glares at Crystal and Crystal smirks.  
  
"Let's raise the stakes. You battle me and if I win, I get to kill your sister and the two pegasus'."  
  
"And if I win?" Crystal asks.  
  
"All four of you can leave."  
  
"I accept with one modification. The Quartet comes with me if I win."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
Nelephina and Crystal charge at each other. They clash in the middle and the fight is on. As the fight continues, four girls appear beside Athena.  
  
"Athena doesn't need to die." CereCere says.  
  
"Neither does Helios." JunJun says.  
  
PallaPalla bends down and places something silver on Athena's forehead. It's her horn, stolen by VesVes and being put back in place by PallaPalla. The horn glows and the wound mends. Athena stirs slightly and PallaPalla steps back. Athena opens her pale purple eyes and lifts her head up.  
  
"Athena! Your awake!"  
  
Doesn't mean I'm healed.  
  
Athena shakily stands up and the Quartet helps her walk. The battle between Nelephina and Crystal starts taking a turning point. With one of Crystal's wings clipped, she can't dodge attacks effectively and starts losing.  
  
"Note to self. Ask Uranus to help me train dodging attacks on the ground."  
  
Crystal gets knocked to the ground and lays still.  
  
"Looks like I've won Crystal."  
  
I don't think so!  
  
Athena runs forward and stabs her horn into Nelephina's arm. Nelephina growls and Athena steps back. Nelephina whirls on her and Crystal gets up.  
  
"Let's see. Priestess Athena is up and so am I. Your outnumbered, Nelephina."  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
It's true.  
  
A white pegasus steps up beside his sister. His golden horn glows and reflects off his glossy coat. The blood is no longer there, making him a very handsome pegasus.  
  
"Helios!"  
  
Look out!  
  
Nelephina moves her hand and Rini goes flying.  
  
"Rini!" Crystal yells.  
  
She runs after her, but doesn't get to her before she flies off the side of the tent.  
  
"Rini!" Crystal screams again.  
  
Crystal! Don't!  
  
Crystal jumps off the side of the tent and spreads her wings. She groans loudly as pain shoots through her whole body. She reaches Rini and grabs her hand. The crescent moon on her forehead flashes and she transforms into Neo Princess Silver.  
  
"Rini, wake up." Crystal pleads.  
  
Rini slowly opens her red eyes and transforms into Neo Princess Serenity. White wings unfurl from her back and she flaps them. Though both are safe, for now, the battle was not yet over.  
  
Chapter 35:  
  
Final Battle Between Crystal and Nelephina  
  
Crystal's weight pulls Rini down and both girls groan.  
  
"Rini, you have to pull me up. My wing is clipped and I can't fly."  
  
Rini nods and flaps her wings. She flies up a little and Crystal grabs on with her other hand. Rini keeps flying up, but cries out in shock and surprise.  
  
"Rini! I'm slipping!"  
  
Rini grabs Crystal's arm and flies up more.  
  
Look out!  
  
"Nelephina's attacking!"  
  
Rini flies out of the way of an attack and her grip slips more.  
  
"She's attacking again!" Crystal cries.  
  
Rini moves out of the way of another attack, but keeps flying up.  
  
"Rini, hurry! I can't hold on much longer!"  
  
Rini continues flying up. Crystal lets out a high pitched scream as her grip is lost.  
  
"RINI!" Crystal cries as she falls.  
  
"AURORA!" Rini cries.  
  
Something white and pink fly pass Rini. One flies under Rini as her wings disappear and her transformation reverses.  
  
"Helios!" Rini cries.  
  
I'm glad your safe, Small Maiden.  
  
Rini hugs Helios, but looks over his shoulder to the ground far below.  
  
"Is Aurora safe?"  
  
Helios nods and a pink pegasus flies up with a trembling Crystal on her back.  
  
Aurora, your safe.  
  
Crystal opens her eyes and sighs with relief.  
  
"Talk about a rush." Rini says.  
  
Crystal laughs and both pegasus' fly up.  
  
"You know she'll be ready to attack."  
  
"Not if I can help it. Crystal Sphere!"  
  
A crystal-like sphere surrounds them and flies up. Athena and Helios land on the bottom and rest their wings.  
  
"How'd your wing get clipped?" Rini asks, looking at it.  
  
"Taking a slash attack, helping you."  
  
Get ready.  
  
The sphere lands on the ground of the tent and Crystal gets ready with her dagger. As Super Sailor Crystal, her staff had disappeared, getting replaced by the dagger. Bit it didn't matter. Crystal was better with a dagger anyway.  
  
The time to attack is now.  
  
"No wait."  
  
A dark lightning bolt hits the sphere, causing it to crack.  
  
"Get ready."  
  
Both pegasus' lower their heads. Crystal holds out her dagger. A second bolt hits the sphere.  
  
"Get set. GO!"  
  
A third bolt hits the sphere, causing it to shatter. As crystal shards fall to the ground, Crystal and the two pegasus charge forward. Crystal plunges her dagger into Nelephina's chest, while the two sibling pegasus get their horns into her arms.  
  
"You will never win!" Nelephina screams.  
  
"Think again! Crystal Desolation!"  
  
Nelephina screams in agony, then disappears. Athena gets behind Crystal and catches her as she falls.  
  
"Let's get the Quartet and go."  
  
A day later found Aurora asleep in bed. Some feathers from her clipped wing had grown back, but she still couldn't fly. As Aurora sleeps, a pink haired girl walks in. There were back at Serena's house, but they were going back to the future soon.  
  
"Aurora, it's time to go home."  
  
"Give me a minute."  
  
Rini walks out and Aurora opens her eyes. Athena lifts her head up and shakes it. She stands up and walks over to the door.  
  
"Hey, Athena. How are Helios and Elysion doing?"  
  
Both are doing fine. Elysion is back to its original life and Helios is once again high priest.  
  
Aurora nods and sits up. After defeating Nelephina and detransforming, her hair had stayed long and thin. And now her eyes had sort of a silver glow to them, mixed in with the pale blue.  
  
"Alright, let's go home."  
  
Aurora gets up and walks over to the door. She opens it and both girl and pegasus walk out into the hallway. Athena swishes her tail and Aurora combs through Athena's mane with her fingers.  
  
"Knowing Rini. She's probably outside."  
  
Athena nods and both walk outside.  
  
"I wonder if Amara and Michelle are alright."  
  
"We're fine." A voice says.  
  
Aurora turns around and smiles brightly.  
  
"Amara! Michelle!"  
  
Amara smiles as Aurora runs over and hugs her. Michelle traces her finger over Aurora's left cheek and Aurora shines away.  
  
"Ow. Don't do that."  
  
"You got hurt protecting us." Michelle says, sadly.  
  
"None of the other scouts knew the battle was going on. I had to protect you."  
  
Both Amara and Michelle smile.  
  
"Aurora! Athena! It's time to go!" Aurora hears Rini's voice call.  
  
Aurora waves bye to the two and walks off. Athena noses them and follows Aurora.  
  
"How do you think it will feel going home?" Aurora asks.  
  
"Oh I don't know. Everybody will be happy." Rini answers.  
  
Aurora smiles and both lift up their time keys.  
  
"Raye's going to be mad." Aurora says.  
  
"Why?" Rini asks.  
  
"Aurora! Aurora, wait!" A voice calls.  
  
As a pillar of pink light touches down to take Aurora and Rini home, a girl dressed in red runs up. Aurora turns to her and smiles.  
  
"Hi VesVes."  
  
"I have something for you." VesVes says  
  
"What?" Aurora asks, tilting her head to the side.  
  
VesVes holds out her hands and opens them. Aurora's eyes light up and she hugs VesVes.  
  
"Thank you! Thank you!"  
  
VesVes laughs as Aurora takes the gold chain and red crystal and puts it around her neck. It shimmers in the sunlight and VesVes smiles.  
  
"I guess it's yours. Your welcome."  
  
Aurora smiles and holds out her hand. Four crystal roses appear and she hands all four to VesVes.  
  
"One for all four of you."  
  
VesVes nods and steps back. Aurora goes over beside Rini and Athena. Both wave and Athena whines loudly to say good-bye.  
  
"Hope nobody has gotten sick." Aurora says as she steps into the light.  
  
Streaks of silver appear in the light as Athena steps up.  
  
"Aurora, look out!"  
  
Black lightning courses through the pillar and Aurora cries out.  
  
"AURORA!" Rini cries as the pillar disappears with Aurora and Athena inside.  
  
She swears she hears Aurora scream her name, but she's not sure.


	13. Part Thirteen

Ryoko: Do you like?  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own SM, but Aurora and Athena belong to us.  
  
  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
  
  
Chapter 36:  
  
New Threat In The Future  
  
  
  
Aurora lands at the Time Gates on her back. Athena lands beside her and both stand up.  
  
"Pluto! What's going on?!"  
  
No answer. That means you can't go back to the past anytime soon.  
  
"That means she's in the past. Oh no."  
  
Aurora and Athena run through the Time Gates and come out in the middle of Crystal Tokyo. Both keep running till they reach the palace. Aurora stops and Athena stops a few seconds after her.  
  
"Have to be formal."  
  
I have to transform?  
  
Aurora shakes her head and walks up beside Athena. She puts her hand on her horn and Athena trembles.  
  
"I'm not Nelephina. I won't rip off your horn."  
  
Bad memories. Sorry.  
  
Aurora nods and her hand glows silver. The glowing surrounds Athena and when it stops, Aurora's transformed and Athena has changed. Her mane and tail are brushed and she has a bridle on now. Her fur is glossy and her wings are folded down nicely.  
  
Your not going to put a saddle on me, are you?  
  
Aurora laughs.  
  
"No. A saddle wouldn't fit with your wings. Besides, without transforming, this is as formal as you can get."  
  
Athena nods and Aurora takes the leather strap of the bridle in her hand. She gently leads her into the palace and into the throne room. She looks around and tilts her head to the side.  
  
"Where's Momma?"  
  
I don't know, but I hope we find her soon. This bit is irritating my mouth.  
  
Aurora walks further into the palace, still leading Athena.  
  
"Mother! Mother!!" Aurora calls.  
  
"In here."  
  
Aurora walks through the door on her left and finds herself in the palace's library. Aurora leads Athena in and walks over to Serenity.  
  
"Mother? What happened to you?" Aurora asks.  
  
Aurora tilts her head to the side. Her mother's dress is torn and wrinkled. On the left side of her neck was a slash mark. Only then did Aurora notice how quiet the palace and city were.  
  
"Aurora I need you to do something for me."  
  
The crystal around Aurora's neck glows. Serenity reaches forward and touches it. Instantly Aurora and Athena transform. Aurora is now Super Sailor Crystal and Athena has become the priestess, the bridle she was once wearing gone.  
  
"What is it?" Crystal asks.  
  
Serenity stands up and leads Crystal and Athena to the War Defense room. Serenity walks in and Crystal pokes her head in. She looks around, then walks in. She immediately notices something wrong as she sees the Inner Guard around a crystal. The crystal is glowing, signifying the shield is up.  
  
"Mother, what's going on? Where is the Outer Guard?" Crystal asks.  
  
Athena walks forward, her horn glowing a slight silver. Serenity takes the crystal off from around Crystal's neck and walks over to Guardian Mars. She puts it around her neck and it glows a bright, fierce red. When it dies down, Serenity walks back over to Crystal.  
  
"Aurora, there's an enemy in the city. The Outer Guard are out fighting it, but I don't know how much longer they can last."  
  
Crystal looks shocked.  
  
"Did it come back from the past?" Athena asks.  
  
"I'm not sure, but please help them."  
  
Crystal nods. Serenity smiles, but starts swaying. Her knees buckle and she falls. As Crystal catches her, she goes unconscious.  
  
"Mother? Mother!" Crystal cries, trying to wake her mother up.  
  
"Let's take her to her room." Athena suggests.  
  
Crystal nods and spreads her wings. She flies up and flies out of the room, taking her mother with her. Athena runs behind Crystal and both eventually get to the Queen's room. Athena opens the door and Crystal flies in. She lays her mother down on the bed and gently lands beside it.  
  
"I'll do anything I can to help you and this city." Crystal says, softly.  
  
She kisses her mother's forehead, then walks out of the room. Athena follows her as both walk towards the entrance to the palace.  
  
"Maybe after we defeat this enemy, we can go back to the past." Crystal says as they walk out.  
  
Athena nods and her horn glows a bright silver. She transforms back into her pegasus form, and her and Crystal fly into the sky.  
  
Chapter 37:  
  
New Enemy  
  
As Crystal flies over Crystal Tokyo her dagger appears in her hand and it glimmers as she flies.  
  
I wonder what the new enemy looks like.  
  
"Did you see the slash marks on mother's neck?"  
  
Athena shakes her head and Crystal comes over beside her. She motions with her index finger the marks that were on Serenity's neck.  
  
"I bet you, it's someone who uses close range attack, but still can attack from a distance."  
  
That could be trouble.  
  
Crystal nods and looks down.  
  
"There they are!"  
  
Athena looks and neighs loudly in shock.  
  
What is that?!  
  
"It looks like a demon! And only Uranus is still standing!"  
  
Come on!  
  
Both Crystal and Athena fly down.  
  
"Crystal Light!"  
  
The white energy blade flies out and hits the demon looking creature. It screams in pain as the blade hits. Crystal lands beside Uranus who gives her a smile.  
  
"Nice to see you again."  
  
"It's good to be back."  
  
Look out!  
  
Uranus and Crystal look up. Crystal gets in front of Uranus and holds up her dagger.  
  
"Crystal Barrier!"  
  
The barrier gets put up and the attack bounces off.  
  
"What is that thing?"  
  
"It's a demon, with very strong power."  
  
"Great."  
  
Another attack hits and Crystal groans as her power gets strained.  
  
Aurora!  
  
"Attack!" Crystal cries.  
  
Athena runs out of the barrier and rams her horn into the demon's stomach. It glows silver and the demon cries out again as both his hands glows black. One attack he shoots at the barrier. Crystal cries out as the barrier shatters and she gets thrown back. The other attack is thrown at Athena. Her piercing neigh jolts Uranus out of her trance-like state. Her Space Sword appears and Crystal slowly gets up.  
  
"Athena!" Crystal cries as she sees Athena on the ground.  
  
Her back has burns on it and her left wing is crippled.  
  
"Come on, Crystal!"  
  
Both Uranus and Crystal run forward. As they near the demon, Crystal falters in her run and almost falls. She doesn't though and plunges her dagger into the demon's stomach, making Athena's made wound even worse.  
  
"Space Sword Blaster!"  
  
"Crystal Desolation!"  
  
The demons lets out one more scream, then disappears. Uranus catches Crystal as she falls back. Her crescent moon is flashing and she's groaning.  
  
"Crystal, what's wrong?" Uranus asks.  
  
"Something's wrong with Rini."  
  
Athena slowly limps over, having gotten back up on her own after the demon was destroyed, and touches her horn to Crystal's forehead. The crescent moon flashes and disappears. Crystal goes limp and her transformation reverses.  
  
"What happened to her?" Uranus asks.  
  
There's a battle going on in the past. The king's past self is possessed and that in turn makes Rini not even be born. She disappears and Aurora is left unconscious until the battle is over.  
  
Uranus picks Aurora up and carries her back to the palace. Athena goes over to Neptune and Saturn and wakes them. All three walk behind Uranus back to the palace.  
  
Chapter 38:  
  
Awakening  
  
Two days pass before Aurora finally wakes up. During which time Athena gets her back and wing healed by Saturn. The Queen was very worried, but knew how the battle out and told everyone else not to worry. When Aurora did wake up, Saturn and Athena were in their with her.  
  
"Hey, nice to see those pale blue eyes again. How do you feel?" Saturn asks.  
  
"I hurt all over." Aurora answers.  
  
Saturn smiles.  
  
"Has Rini come back yet?" Aurora asks.  
  
Saturn shakes her head.  
  
"But she should be at the Time Gates as we speak."  
  
Aurora sits up and activates her time key. Aurora waves bye to Saturn and walks through, Athena following her through.  
  
"Pluto!" Aurora calls.  
  
"Silver Lady? Is that you?" Pluto's voice asks.  
  
"One and only. Is Rini here?"  
  
"Aurora!"  
  
Aurora gets knocked to the ground as her older sister plows into her. Aurora laughs and Rini helps her up.  
  
"I'm so glad you made it home safely." Rini says.  
  
"So am I. What happened in the past?"  
  
"You-know-who came back."  
  
Aurora looks shocked and Athena neighs, frightened.  
  
"How...?" Aurora asks.  
  
"We don't know, but now we can go home together." Rini says, happily.  
  
Aurora shakes her head.  
  
"I want to go back to the past."  
  
"What? Why?" Both Rini and Pluto ask.  
  
"See the Amazoness Quartet again and see the past selves of all the Scouts."  
  
Pluto nods, with much hesitation and Aurora hugs Rini.  
  
"I'll come back. After I make sure there's no more threat."  
  
Rini nods and rubs Athena nose. Pluto opens the Time Gates and Rini steps through.  
  
"What would you do if there was a threat, Aurora?" Pluto asks.  
  
"Help out, of course."  
  
Aurora and Athena walk through the Time Gates and come out in the park. Nobodies around so Athena starts grazing. Aurora sits down beside her and leans against the tree.  
  
"Sense anything?"  
  
Athena shakes her head, but stops as her horn glows.  
  
Company.


	14. Part Fourteen

Aeris: I'm writing this one. Ryoko is currently reading a book in her bed.  
  
Ryoko: Yea but I'll be watching your typing.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own SM, but Aurora and Athena belong to us.  
  
  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
  
  
Chapter 39:  
  
Bad Meeting with the Starlights  
  
Aurora stands up and Athena runs behind the tree. Aurora runs behind it also and looks out from behind it. Three males are walking in their direction.  
  
"What? Athena, are you sure their a threat?"  
  
They have star power. Their invaders from outside the solar system.  
  
Aurora scuffs softly.  
  
"You sound like Uranus."  
  
Athena stamps her foot and Aurora smiles.  
  
"Well, who are they?"  
  
The Starlights.  
  
Aurora looks shocked.  
  
"You're kidding?"  
  
Athena shakes her head and Aurora walks out. Athena walks up beside her and the three males keep walking. Aurora watches them until they walk out of sight.  
  
"Those were the Starlights?"  
  
Athena nods and Aurora flies after them. Athena runs under her, then flaps her wings and flies after her.  
  
I thought your wing was clipped.  
  
"It was. It healed as soon as I went to the Time Gates the first time."  
  
Athena nods and starts flying down. Aurora follows and lands in an alley.  
  
"Oh, didn't they help in the fight with Galaxia?"  
  
Athena nods.  
  
Yes, why?  
  
"I want to meet them, formally. Same with Galaxia."  
  
Athena cocks her ears towards Aurora and the look in her eyes tells Aurora she's shocked. Athena's ears twitch and Aurora whirls around.  
  
"Oh hello." Aurora says nervously.  
  
The three males from before are glaring at her coldly. Athena backs away and Aurora follows her lead.  
  
"Who are you?" One demands.  
  
"Aurora Tsukino." Aurora answers.  
  
Let's go.  
  
Aurora and Athena turn and run. The three males follow in pursuit.  
  
Dead end coming up.  
  
"Jump and fly!"  
  
As they reach the dead end, both girl and pegasus spread their wings. Aurora jumps first and flaps her wings. She flies up and turns back when she doesn't hear the familiar beat of Athena's wings.  
  
"Athena!" Aurora cries.  
  
The three males have a hold on Athena and are preventing her to fly. Athena's neighing loudly, struggling as much as her horse body allows it. Aurora flies down and takes out her dagger, eager to get her friend free.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
Aurora swipes the dagger and cuts the skin of the male with white hair. He springs back and Athena rapidly beats the wing he had covered.  
  
"Let her go before I attack you."  
  
Both males, who still had their hold on Athena, let go, making sure to be caution of Aurora. Athena runs behind Aurora, who continues looking at the males.  
  
"Touch her again and I will do the same thing I did to your friend."  
  
All three nod and Aurora and Athena fly into the sky.  
  
You just got on the Starlights bad side.  
  
Aurora shrugs and puts her dagger back into it's place in her wing.  
  
"So? They had no right to pin you down."  
  
She hears a sigh in her head and smiles.  
  
"Who did I attack?"  
  
Yaten. Or Star Healer.  
  
"He's kind of cute and he has pretty eyes."  
  
Athena nickers loudly and Aurora growls. Aurora flaps her wings and starts flying down. She lands in front of Serena's house.  
  
"Hey, do you'll think they'll warm up to me once they find out I'm a scout?"  
  
Athena does something rarely seen by Aurora in her pegasus form. She shrugs with her wings. Aurora had only seen her do that twice before.  
  
"Your no help."  
  
Aurora walks up to the door and knocks. The door opens and Aurora smiles happily.  
  
"Hi Serena!"  
  
"Hi Aurora!" Is the happy response.  
  
Serena sweeps Aurora into a hug. Aurora returns it and Serena lets Athena in. The pegasus steps in and Serena closes the door. She sets Aurora down on a couch and Aurora looks up at her.  
  
"What are you doing back?" Serena asks.  
  
"I wanted to help out in any way I could."  
  
Serena nods and Aurora yawns.  
  
"Why is time travel so tiring?"  
  
Aurora lays her head down and is asleep within minutes. Athena shakes her head and falls asleep also, standing up.  
  
  
  
Chapter 40:  
  
Befriending Nezu  
  
A day passes before Aurora and Athena wake up. When they do, it's to a doorbell ringing. Aurora yawns, sits up, and stretches.  
  
"Who is it?" Aurora asks, sleepily.  
  
Athena perks her ears and shakes her head.  
  
"Hi Aurora!"  
  
Aurora wakes up a little more and smiles.  
  
"Hi Amy!"  
  
Aurora runs over and hugs the blue haired girl.  
  
"Who's this?" A girl with blonde hair asks.  
  
"Oh sorry. This is Aurora. She's Rini's sister."  
  
Four of the five guests look shocked. Aurora steps back and bows.  
  
"Hello. My name is Aurora Tsukino. I'm nine years old and am currently visiting from 30th century Crystal Tokyo. I came back to help out anyway I could in the upcoming battles."  
  
Aurora stands up, smiling. The guests' smiles back and introduce themselves to Aurora. The first one was a girl with waist length black hair and violet eyes. She was wearing a red dress with a blue vest.  
  
"My name is Raye Hino. It's a pleasure to meet you, Aurora."  
  
Somehow, to Aurora, the fire princess of Mars seemed a lot more short- tempered. The next was a girl with brown hair tied up in a ponytail and green eyes. She's wearing a knee length green dress.  
  
"My name is Lita Kino. Your the girl we've heard so much about?"  
  
Aurora nods and wonders if the thunder princess of Jupiter could cook as well here as she does in the future. Next, but not least, is a blonde haired red-eyed girl. He hair is waist length and has a red bow tied into it. She's wearing the uniform to the school she goes too.  
  
"My name is Mina Aino. Wow. You look a lot like Rini."  
  
Aurora flushes slightly, then wonders if the love princess of Venus still chases after cute boys. Then she wondered if she was chasing any of the Starlights.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. Oh? What a handsome cat." Aurora says, stroking the white cat on Mina's shoulder.  
  
"His name is Artmeis."  
  
Artmeis purrs and Aurora laughs.  
  
"Your the father of Diana, aren't you?"  
  
Artmeis nods and jumps onto Aurora's head. Right before he lies down, he notices the pale purple eyes of Athena looking at him. He cries out in fright and jumps back onto Mina's shoulder. Aurora laughs.  
  
"Sorry. Everyone meet Athena. Sister to Helios and high priestess of Elysion."  
  
Everyone says their hellos to Athena, who returns them. She walks up beside Aurora and nips on her hair. Aurora winces and rubs Athena's head.  
  
"Sorry, but Athena wants to go outside. I'll see you all later."  
  
She bows as everyone waves and walks outside. Athena follows and both walk down the street.  
  
"And you wanted to come out because. ..?" Aurora asks.  
  
It was getting too crowded for me in there.  
  
Aurora nods and sighs.  
  
"I wonder if Yaten is alright."  
  
Athena nickers loudly and Aurora growls.  
  
Face it Aurora. You think he's cute and you like him.  
  
Aurora shakes her head and is about to make a comment when Athena suddenly stops. Her horn starts glowing and Aurora tenses up, looking around. A girl in a business suit walks forward and Aurora smiles.  
  
"Hi, my name's Aurora. Want to be friends?"  
  
The girl looks shocked, then nods slowly.  
  
"Sure, I guess. My name's Nezu."  
  
"I like that name."  
  
Nezu looks at Aurora in shock. Nobody had ever wanted to be her friend. Not even another Animante. Nezu figured it wouldn't hurt to be friends with Aurora. As long as Madame Galaxia didn't find out.  
  
"What do you want to do?" Nezu asks.  
  
"Meet my friend. Her name's Athena."  
  
The pegasus nods her head and Nezu smiles. She walks up to her and pets her head.  
  
"What a beautiful horse. What's her name again?" Nezu asks.  
  
Athena. My name is Athena.  
  
"Pretty name."  
  
Nezu smiles and takes her glasses off, revealing beautiful purple eyes. Aurora smiles and Athena shakes her head.  
  
"Aurora. I'm very sorry, but I have to go."  
  
Aurora nods and Nezu walks off. Athena walks up beside Aurora and nips her hair. Aurora laughs and both walk off.  
  
"What do you think of Nezu?" Aurora asks.  
  
She's friendly and she paid me a complement.  
  
Aurora laughs and looks up at the sky. She had completely forgotten about the comment Athena had made about Yaten and truthfully, she didn't have an answer. She did think he was cute, but didn't like him how Athena had meant. As Aurora keeps thinking, her thoughts turn to Nezu and the future. A thought crosses her mind and she tilts her head. She doesn't voice her question and looks over to Athena. The young pegasus has her head drooping her head towards the ground. Aurora looks worried and drops her head to look at her.  
  
"Athena, what's wrong?"  
  
I don't know.  
  
Chapter 41:  
  
Aurora and Athena's Sickness  
  
Aurora stops walking and looks at Athena more closely. Her horn had dulled in color, leaving it gray instead of silver, and her eyes had lost that innocent shine. Aurora walks over to Athena who places her head weakly on the young girl's shoulder.  
  
"Athena, are you sick?"  
  
Athena does that shrug with her wings. Aurora looks around, but finds nothing to help her. She covers her mouth and sneezes. Athena steps back and looks at Aurora.  
  
If I'm sick, you are also.  
  
Aurora nods and stumbles over to a bench. Waves of dizziness had claimed her and now all she wanted was to sleep. Athena follows, but before she gets to Aurora, she collapses to her side and lays still. Aurora turns her head, but collapses also. Her head hits the side of the bench and she passes out. It takes Aurora five hours to wake up. When she does, she awakes to a pounding headache. She opens her eyes to find her vision is blurred. She moves her head and as she moves it, her vision clears. She realizes she's in a room, but in whose house she had no clue. She sneezes and sighs. She looks around once more. Nothing has changed and she doesn't see Athena. She tenses up as she hears footsteps and hushed voices. As she looks towards a door, she realizes she has a bandage around her head. She touches it gingerly, but pulls her hand back as a pang of pain hits her. The door opens and she closes her eyes.  
  
"Looks like she hasn't woken up yet." She hears a voice say.  
  
"Let's check up on that injury of hers."  
  
Aurora feels somebody gently unwrap the bandage around her head. Then she hears a soft groan and then a gentle laugh. She then feels somebody replacing the bandage around her head.  
  
"How's her friend?" A gentle voice asks.  
  
"Still asleep. She seems fine." Another voice answers.  
  
Aurora felt this would be a good time to tell them she was awake.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Aurora slowly opens her eyes and looks around. She sees three people looking at her.  
  
"Oh? You're awake. That's good. How do you feel?"  
  
"I could be better. I have a headache."  
  
Aurora slowly sits up and sneezes again. She lifts her head up and restrains from gasping aloud. The Starlights are standing in front of her, well two are. One is beside her, helping her sit up. Aurora bows her head.  
  
"I'm sorry for troubling you."  
  
The Starlight beside her smiles.  
  
"It's all right. What happened?"  
  
"I guess I just felt faint and collapsed. I guess when I did I hit my head. What's your name?"  
  
The Starlight beside her smiles with warm blue eyes. His black hair is tied back and he seems the friendliest.  
  
"My name's Seyia. Your Aurora, right?"  
  
Aurora nods and winces as her head throbs. She looks up at the Starlight with white hair and bows her head again.  
  
"I'm sorry for attacking you. I'm very protective of Athena."  
  
The Starlight nods and smiles.  
  
"It's all right. So that's your friend's name? Pretty. My name is Yaten."  
  
Aurora looks up at Yaten and is shocked to see him laughing. His green eyes look happy and the last Starlight is looking at him strangely.  
  
"What's so funny?" He asks.  
  
"It's Aurora's face." Yaten answers.  
  
Aurora touches her face and discovers the bandage is wrapped around one eye. Aurora looks up at the last Starlight.  
  
"My name is Taiki. Nice to meet you."  
  
Aurora felt the purple eyed brown haired Starlight was the least friendliest.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of you."  
  
Aurora smiles, but she closes her eyes and falls asleep. She feels somebody, probably Seyia, lay her down before leaving.


	15. Part Fifteen

Ryoko: Hey everybody! 

Aeris: It's us with a new chap!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon doesn't belong to us, but Aurora and Athena do.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Meeting Galaxia  
  
Aurora wakes up two days later. Her bandage is wrapped around her head only and Yaten is asleep on another couch. Aurora slowly sits up and tilts her head to the side. She slowly stands up and walks over to Yaten. She bends down and taps him. He doesn't wake up and Aurora stands up.  
  
"Athena? Can you hear me?"  
  
Yes. How do you feel?  
  
"Terrible. How about you?"  
  
Fine now. I paid a visit to Elysion and I guess that's all I needed.  
  
"Just like when you left. I feel miserable."  
  
Aurora sits down and sighs.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
Athena's head appears from behind the couch Yaten is sleeping on. Aurora runs forward and hugs Athena, then winces. Athena nips Aurora's hand and Aurora rests her head on Athena's neck. 

"I have a headache."  
  
You banged your head pretty hard. I'm surprised you don't have a concussion.  
  
"Thick-skulled."  
  
Both Aurora and Athena laugh. This causes Yaten to stir. He opens his eyes and looks over at Aurora, who picks her head up.  
  
"How do you feel?" Yaten asks.  
  
"I still have a headache." Aurora answers.  
  
Yaten stands up and walks over to Aurora. He places his hand on her forehead. He smiles and steps back. 

"Your fever's broken. I think you're on the road to recovery."  
  
Aurora smiles and brings her arm up. Yaten bends down and Aurora moves her finger over the scar on Yaten's face. 

"I almost got your eye. I'm sorry."  
  
Yaten smiles and traces his finger over a mark on Aurora's cheek. She shines away and winces.  
  
"I got attacked. No worries. Does Serena know where I'm at?"  
  
Yaten shrugs and stands up straight.  
  
"Seiya was supposed to tell her. Knowing him he probably forgot."  
  
Aurora laughs softly and Yaten smiles.  
  
"Let's take you home."  
  
Aurora climbs onto Athena's back, afraid she'll pass out on the journey home. Yaten opens the door and Athena walks outside. Both teenager and pegasus walk down the street. Athena's left ear cocks back towards Aurora as the girl sneezes and shivers. Yaten looks at her and she looks at him, only to turn her head away with a light blush in her cheeks. Athena lets out a low whine and Aurora growls softly. Aurora whispers something into Athena's ear and both of Athena's ears prick. Her horn gives a soft glow and Athena turns her head back towards Aurora. 

"I'll be fine Yaten. You should go home."  
  
Yaten looks shocked, but nods.  
  
"Don't get hurt."  
  
Aurora smiles and nods.  
  
"Athena's here to help me."  
  
Yaten smiles and walks off. Aurora gets off of Athena's back and turns around.  
  
"Hi Nezu."  
  
Nezu walks forward and smiles.  
  
"What happened?" Nezu asks.  
  
"I hit my head." Aurora answers.  
  
"Oh! It's that beautiful pegasus again."  
  
Athena flushes and Aurora laughs.  
  
"So, what's up?"  
  
"A friend of mine wants to meet you."  
  
"Oh? Alright."  
  
Nezu leads Aurora to a building and walks inside. As they walk through the building, Aurora slowly becomes aware of a faint gassy smell. When they reach an out of order elevator it's gotten much stronger and Aurora is feeling faint. She collapses against the wall and her eyelids start closing. Athena slowly lies down and whines loudly. Both girl and pegasus fall asleep. It takes Aurora an hour and a half to wake up. When she finally does, she instantly notices she's on a cold surface. She slowly lifts her head up and sees a woman in golden armor sitting on a throne. Aurora sits up and looks at her. The woman is looking at her with a cross between a caring look and a hard look.  
  
"Hello. May I ask who you are?" Aurora asks.  
  
"My name is Galaxia. What is yours?"  
  
"Aurora. Wow. Your pretty." Aurora says looking at her.  
  
Galaxia smiles and stands up. Sure Aurora had learned about her in school but she though she could convince Galaxia that she was a friend.  
  
Chapter 43 

Befriending Galaxia  
  
Aurora stands up and walks over to Galaxia. She reaches up and Galaxia makes no move. Aurora puts her hand on the sapphire crystal on her chest and it glows softly.  
  
"Oh wow. Pretty stone."  
  
Galaxia smiles again and Aurora takes her hand off of the sapphire. She looks down and notices the bracelets around her wrists. She puts her hand over the gem and shivers as it glows. Galaxia moves her hand away and holds her wrist.  
  
"You shouldn't touch those."  
  
"All right. So what are you doing here?" Aurora asks.  
  
"I live here." Galaxia answers.  
  
Aurora looks around and scuffs.  
  
"This place is boring. Why don't you come to my house..Umm if I can get out that is."  
  
Two giggles are heard and Aurora turns around. A girl who looks a lot like Nezu appears. She's wearing all white and isn't in the business suit that Nezu usually was in. The other is a girl wearing all black. 

"Tin Nyako. Iron Mouse. Why are you here?" Galaxia asks.  
  
Aurora walks over to the one dressed in black and bows.  
  
"Hello. My name is Aurora. What's yours?"  
  
The girl looks shocked.  
  
"Umm. Kitty Bell."  
  
Aurora smiles.  
  
"Cute."  
  
A bell around Kitty's wrist rings and Galaxia growls.  
  
"Iron Mouse. Tin Nyako. Go back to your duties."  
  
Kitty disappears and the girl who looks like Nezu stays.  
  
"Iron Mouse." Galaxia says warningly.  
  
"Madame Galaxia. What about Aurora?"  
  
"I'll take her home."  
  
Iron Mouse disappears and Aurora sighs.  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"Friends of mine. It's time to take you home."  
  
"Where's Athena?"  
  
Galaxia walks over to Aurora.  
  
"Home already."  
  
Both girls disappear and reappear in a building in Tokyo. Aurora sighs and walks a few feet away from Galaxia. She turns around and bows.  
  
"Thank you, Galaxia. But where will I find you if I want to visit?"  
  
Galaxia smiles and takes the sapphire gem off of her chest. She holds it out to Aurora who takes it.  
  
"Just rub it and say "Take me to Galaxia." Alright?"  
  
Aurora nods and Galaxia disappears. Aurora smiles happily and walks outside the building.  
  
"I wonder if Galaxia really trusts me." 

The sapphire glows and Aurora smiles once more. She fiddles with the necklace that has the time key on it. After a few minutes, she finally gets the gem to stay on the chain. She smiles happily and walks down the street. Unknown to her, three figures are watching her in the darkness.  
  
Chapter 44 

She's Who?!  
  
Two days later and Aurora finally decided to go home. She had spent the last two nights at Amy's house and she figured Serena had worried enough. Aurora walks down the street, hands behind her back and head up towards the sky. The sapphire gem is shimmering and Aurora is in high spirits. That is until she enters an alley. She was going to fly the rest of the way home, but got stopped as she heard screaming. She turns the corner and sees a blue haired woman and another woman with a flower over her head. Aurora gasps softly and steps back around the corner. A strong flash of light engulfs her and when it disappears, Super Sailor Crystal is standing in her place. She turns back around the corner to see the blue haired woman is gone and the woman that had the flower over her head has changed. She looks like a cross between a cat and a human, more of the former then the latter. Her skin is covered with brown fur and she's wearing a black dress over it. She has blue cat eyes and has cat claws on her fingers and toes. As Crystal looks at her, she can see fangs pressing against her bottom lip. 

"Oh boy. I would say she doesn't look evil, but the twitching of her tail tell me otherwise."  
  
The woman looks at her and Crystal freezes.  
  
"Sailor Cat!"  
  
"Umm..AH!"  
  
Crystal jumps out of the way as the cat woman lunges at her.  
  
"Huh? What's this?"  
  
Crystal bends down and picks up a kitten. She cradles it in her arms and lets her guard down. The woman rams into her and she goes flying. She hits a tree and the kitten falls out of her arms.  
  
"No, kitty!"  
  
Crystal grabs the kitten and gets rammed in the side again. She hits the tree again and winces.  
  
"Are you sure you're a sailor scout?" A voice asks.  
  
Crystal lifts her head up and sees three figures in a tree. She slowly gets up, holding the kitten to her chest.  
  
"Yes. Of course I am." Crystal answers.  
  
One of the three figures jumps down and Crystal gasps. She bends down and takes the dagger out of her boot. As she starts to swipe it, her hand gets caught.  
  
"I'm not the enemy! She is!" Crystal yells.  
  
The figure growls at her and the other two appear beside her. The figure holding Crystal throws her down to the ground. Crystal lands on her side and sighs. 

"I guess I was wrong."  
  
"Wrong about what?"  
  
Crystal looks in shock at the cat in front of her. The grayish-lavendrish fur and the crescent moon on her forehead give her away.  
  
"Diana!"  
  
Crystal hugs the kitten and Diana licks Crystal's face. Crystal lifts her head up to see the cat woman on her knees. Diana's bell rings as she jumps onto Crystal's shoulder. 

"Move." Crystal orders.  
  
The three figures move and Crystal steps up. Her dagger blade glows and silver and pink sparkles come out from it.  
  
"She was human. I saw her right before she transformed. Crystal Healing."  
  
She had no idea if the attack would work, or if it did, if it was as strong as her mother's. Even so, the woman changed back and collapsed to the ground. A crystal went back into a flower and disappeared. Crystal turns her head and flies up to avoid an attack. Diana hisses and Crystal holds up her dagger.  
  
"Starlights." Crystal hisses.  
  
The one with white hair, Star Healer was her name, looks closely at Crystal. Crystal glares back, then her eyes widen.  
  
"Her scar."  
  
Crystal flies down and lands beside Star Healer. She doesn't move. Crystal traces her fingers over the newly reopened scar and Star Healer's eyes widen. 

"Aurora?" She whispers.  
  
Crystal giggles and puts the dagger tip to her lips. She winks at Star Healer and flies up into the sky.  
  
"It was nice meeting you. I'll see you again, Starlights."  
  
Crystal turns and flies off. As she flies, she detransforms.  
  
"How did she know you?" Diana asks.  
  
"Easily. You know the Outer Guard right?"  
  
Diana nods. Aurora doesn't see it, but she hears the bell ring.  
  
"Well, Amara and Michelle can tell the auras of people. I remember recalling Amara once telling me about invaders outside the solar system. The Starlights were those invaders! They can sense auras as well or so I think. Either that, or Star Healer recognized my touch."  
  
Diana giggles and Aurora flies down. She lands on a building and sighs.


	16. Part Sixteen

Ryoko: here's our final update for the night.  
  
Aeris: Have fun reading it!  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor moon doesn't belong to us, but Aurora and Athena do.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 45:

 A New Girl and Athena's Disappearance  
  
  
  
"Diana, why'd you come back?" Aurora asks as she flies over Tokyo.  
  
Diana swishes her tail.  
  
"To see mama and papa."  
  
Aurora laughs and flies down.  
  
"How different are your parents in this time then in the future?"  
  
Diana purrs softly before answering.  
  
"A lot. Momma's stricter. And Papa likes to roam around a lot."  
  
Aurora thought she caught something that sounded a lot like sadness in the kitten's voice. But she wasn't sure. Aurora lands on the ground and folds her wings. She reaches up and takes Diana off of her head. She's shocked to see the kitten crying.  
  
"Diana, what's wrong?" Aurora asks.  
  
As Diana answers, Aurora walks up to the door of Serena's house.  
  
"Mama and papa don't play with me anymore. I feel so lonely."  
  
"What about Rini?" Aurora asks.  
  
She knocks on the door, but before Diana can answer, it opens.  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Huh?" The little girl copies.  
  
Aurora bends down and looks at her. She has red hair in heart meatballs, almost like her mother's, and she has a lighter shade of blue for eye color. She's wearing a white shirt with a blue skirt and she has a heart brooch on her shirt.  
  
"You're a cutie. What's your name?"  
  
"Chibi-chibi!" The girl says.  
  
"Chibi-chibi? Interesting. Where's Serena?"  
  
"Serena!" Chibi-chibi copies happily.  
  
"Serena! Athena! I'm home!" Aurora calls, standing up.  
  
There's the sound of running on the stairs and then Serena appears.  
  
"Seiya didn't tell her." Aurora mumbles as she sees the worried look on her mother's face.  
  
Aurora bows and lets her hair fall over her shoulder. Diana also bows.  
  
"I'm sorry I worried you. Yaten told me Seiya was suppose to tell you."  
  
Serena laughs softly and Aurora stands up.  
  
"Your too formal Aurora." Serena says.  
  
"Formal!" Chibi-chibi copies.  
  
Aurora bends down and picks the young girl up, thinking she looks a lot like Serena, close enough to be her daughter, or even her sister. She looks down at her smiling.  
  
"Mother always told me to be polite when in the company of someone older then me. Being polite has been upped to being formal. It was just how I was brought up. It's something I can't help. By the way, who is she?"  
  
"Everyone thinks she's my sister, or my daughter. But I doubt she's my daughter and I know she's not my sister."  
  
Aurora looks down at the red haired girl and then back up to Serena.  
  
"Where's Athena?"  
  
Serena turns her gaze away and Aurora looks confused.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"She's gone. She went to see her brother and hasn't returned."  
  
Aurora looks both heartbroken and hurt. She never thought the day would come where Athena would have to return to Elysion. She had always thought Athena could stay on earth without having to worry about her duties in Elysion.  
  
"Chibi-chibi?" The young girl in Aurora's arms asks.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Diana jumps down and Aurora puts Chibi-chibi down.  
  
"Chibi?"  
  
Chibi-chibi puts her finger up to her chin, thinking.  
  
"Chibi!"  
  
Aurora runs out of the house and down the streets of Tokyo, crystal-like tears running down her cheeks.  
  
  
  
Chapter 46:  
  
Athena! Come Back!  
  
  
  
Aurora keeps running, not caring where she's running. She eventually ends up hitting somebody. She falls to the ground and doesn't look up.  
  
"Watch where you're going! Oh! Hi Aurora!"  
  
Aurora looks up, teary eyed, to see Yaten and Taiki looking at her. She stands up and runs over to Yaten. She hugs him and cries into his stomach. Yaten looks up at Taiki, blushing, only to see Taiki shrug. Yaten looks down at Aurora who keeps crying.  
  
"Aurora, what's wrong?"  
  
"Athena's gone!" Aurora says through her crying.  
  
Yaten blinks and puts his arms around Aurora and tries to confront her.  
  
"Shh. I'm sure she'll come back."  
  
Aurora shakes her head and looks up.  
  
"She went to see her brother and I know she won't come back!"  
  
"Where's her brother live?" Taiki asks.  
  
Aurora suddenly steps back, feeling more lost then she did before. She shakes her head, turns and runs off.  
  
"Athena! Come back!" Aurora cries.  
  
A couple hours later finds Aurora asleep on the grass in the park. She had run there from running into Yaten and had cried the whole time. To have her best friend leave her without saying good-bye was too much. For all she knew, Athena might have never made it to Elysion. She could have died and neither Serena nor Aurora would know. Helios might be the only one to know. As Aurora sleeps, two butterflies fly down beside her. One red, one silver. The silver one lands on the grass beside her and takes the form of a beautiful young girl. Her silver hair is shining in the sunlight and her face is soft, smiling. She reaches out and as she moves her hand, a gold bracelet shimmers. She looks at the item of jewelry, takes it off, and puts it on Aurora's wrist. It glows and the girl smiles.  
  
"Aurora, it's time to wake up." She says in a musical like voice.  
  
Aurora stirs slightly but doesn't wake up.  
  
"Aurora, you have to wake up."  
  
The girl's voice held urgency, only wanting to make sure Aurora woke up this time. Aurora stirs again and this time opens her eyes.  
  
"Athena?" Aurora asks, looking up.  
  
The young girl smiles and nods.  
  
"Athena!"  
  
Aurora throws her arms around the girl's neck, hugging her. The girl smiles and returns it.  
  
"Aurora, you shouldn't have been so worried."  
  
"But how could I not? You left without saying anything."  
  
The girl smiles again and puts her hand on Aurora's head. Neither girl has noticed the red butterfly is no longer around.  
  
"I had too. Helios came and said he needed me. So I left. I'm sorry if I worried you."  
  
Aurora smiles and looks at the girl.  
  
"I'm just glad your safe."  
  
The girl smiles once more, her pale purple eyes twinkling.  
  
  
  
Chapter 47:  
  
New Enemy?  
  
Aurora and the pegasus Athena walk down the street. Aurora is smiling happily and Athena is echoing the happiness.  
  
"So what did Helios want?" Aurora asks, happy nobody is out to see Athena.  
  
Athena shakes her head and twitches her wings.  
  
A problem. Don't worry. All is well now.  
  
Athena walks over and nips the bracelet. Aurora pulls away and looks at it.  
  
"Oh? What's this?" Aurora asks, moving her wrist to look at it.  
  
I know how worried you were about me. That bracelet is so if I ever go to Elysion you'll know if I made it or not.  
  
Aurora nods and looks at it once more. It's gold with a silver star and crescent moon that's unclasable. It glimmers as Aurora puts it through the sunlight. As Aurora and her pegasus friend look at it, a red butterfly flies down and lands on Athena's horn. As she shakes her head, the butterfly flies off. A few hours pass and Aurora is sitting under a tree with Athena laying beside her.  
  
"Chibi-chibi!"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
Aurora lifts her head up to see Chibi-chibi running. Aurora can see three figures running after her. Aurora jumps up and Chibi-chibi runs behind her. Aurora holds up her dagger defensively.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
The three figures stop and glare at Aurora. Athena stands up and gets in front of Aurora, lowering her head and letting her horn glow.  
  
Do as she says.  
  
"Step aside!" A familiar voice rings out.  
  
Aurora recognizes the voice, but doesn't listen.  
  
"You have no reason to be picking on a little girl."  
  
Aurora throws her dagger to the ground and the ruby glows fire red.  
  
"Crystal Flash!"  
  
A bright flash of light appears and Aurora jumps onto Athena's back. Athena runs forward and Aurora grabs her dagger. Athena then turns around and as she runs, Aurora picks up Chibi-chibi.  
  
"Why were they chasing you?"  
  
"Chasing!"  
  
Athena flies into the sky as the flash of light disappears. The day passes on and Chibi-chibi falls asleep in Aurora's arms. As she sleeps, Aurora notices something in Chibi-chibi's hands. She looks at it and notices what appears to be a holder of some kind. Or maybe a chalice?  
  
Aurora, we need to land soon. My wings are starting to ache.  
  
Aurora flares out her wings and flies off of Athena's back. She flaps her wings and flies after Athena.  
  
"Where can we land? The Starlights are probably still looking for Chibi- chibi and we won't make it home."  
  
How about over there?  
  
Athena points with her horn and Aurora nods.  
  
"Aright."  
  
Both fly down and land in a building. Athena folds her wings along her sides and walks around. Aurora folds her wings, but stays in one place.  
  
"Something's not right."  
  
Look out!  
  
Aurora gets knocked to the floor as somebody comes running by. Chibi-chibi opens her eyes and looks around as Aurora sits up.  
  
"Where did we go?"  
  
The school.  
  
A scream pierces through the school and Aurora freezes as a flash of pain runs through her body. Chibi-chibi looks up at her, then jumps out of her arms and runs into the hallway.  
  
"Chibi-chibi!"  
  
Aurora gets up and runs after her. She stops suddenly as a bright flash of light appears. A blue haired woman disappears and Aurora groans softly. She then brings her head up and gasps out loud.  
  
"Serena!"  
  
Aurora runs forward and looks at the woman holding Serena. She has red hair and red eyes. Aurora can't really see her outfit expect for the red of her dress.  
  
"Serena?"  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
The woman puts Serena down and hugs Aurora, who returns it. Athena and Chibi-chibi run in and look at the woman.  
  
"Chibi-chibi?"  
  
The woman turns around and smiles.  
  
"Hello, Chibi-chibi."  
  
Her voice is soft and caring. Chibi-chibi smiles and walks forward. Athena's ears twitch and she runs behind Aurora and Serena as somebody walks through the doorway.  
  
"Princess…" A very soft voice says.  
  
"It's the Starlights." Aurora mumbles.  
  
The woman smiles as the three Starlights walk forward. The sapphire crystal around Aurora's neck glows and she suddenly passes out. Serena is the first to notice her go limp. She shakes Aurora trying to get her to wake up. Athena looks at her and so does the woman and the Starlights.  
  
"Aurora!"  
  
Aurora's body fades. The only thing left behind is her dagger.


	17. Part Seventeen

Ryoko: Hey everybody!  
  
Aeris: Only three more chapters to go and then this story is over with.  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon, but Aurora and Athena belong to us.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 48:  
  
Lead Crow's Fight  
  
Aurora appears in a darkened room, hovering in the air. The only source of light is the glow coming from her crescent moon. Two figures appear in front of her.  
  
"Who is she?" One asks.  
  
"Aurora. She was a friend to Iron Mouse." The second answers.  
  
"What do you mean, "was"?" The first asks.  
  
The second points to the crescent moon.  
  
"She is apart of the Sailor Scout team. We need to destroy her."  
  
"But look. She has the sapphire crystal." The first protests.  
  
The second grabs the crystal and yanks. The chain snaps and the figure lets go. The chain falls to the floor and hits with a gently clank. The first figure gasps and grabs it.  
  
"This is Galaxia's crystal. If this girl has it, then that means…"  
  
"That means what?" The second snaps.  
  
This causes Aurora to stir. She groans softly and the crescent moon stops glowing, plunging the room into full darkness.  
  
"That means Galaxia trusts her."  
  
The second scuffs and disappears. The first however sticks around. In the dim returned glow of the crescent moon, you can see a blue haired woman. Her blue eyes are looking at the sapphire crystal. She fiddles with the chain, then reaches over and puts it around Aurora's neck. Aurora stirs again. The crescent moon flares with light. The woman turns her head away. When she looks at Aurora, she's in for a shock.  
  
"You really are a sailor scout."  
  
"Doesn't mean we can't be friends." Crystal answers.  
  
The sapphire glows and the crescent moon's light disappear.  
  
"What's wrong?" The woman asks.  
  
"I'm not sure. Take me to Galaxia."  
  
The woman nods and both vanish. When they reappear, Crystal puts a gloved hand to her head. The woman looks at her with concern in her eyes.  
  
"Aluminum Siren. What are you doing here?"  
  
The woman snaps to attention and Crystal looks out from behind her.  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
Crystal scuffs loudly and comes into full view.  
  
"You should know me, Galaxia."  
  
Crystal moves her hand over the crystal and it glows slightly.  
  
"Oh! Welcome back!"  
  
Crystal bows her head, thinking this wasn't a welcomed greeting, and lifts it once more.  
  
"Galaxia, where is that woman that was with me?"  
  
The blue haired woman, Aluminum Siren, speaks up.  
  
"You mean Lead Crow. I don't know where she is."  
  
"I'm right here."  
  
A woman appears. She has reddish-brownish hair and orange skin. She has black raven- like wings on her back and is wearing a black leather outfit. She glares at Crystal, who equally glares back, not liking her. Galaxia watches the two girls from her throne. Lead Crow's whip appears and Galaxia's eyes flash as she watches. Lead Crow brings the whip around and it gets Crystal around the neck. Crystal chokes and claws at it. Lead Crow grins as she tightens the hold. The heart on Crystal's silver choker shatters. As her air supply gets cut off, Crystal runs forward and rams into Lead Crow. The woman stumbles back, intentionally releasing the whip's hold on her neck and glares at Crystal. Crystal stumbles back herself and reaches up to her wing. When she doesn't feel her dagger, she goes pale.  
  
"It's a fight. A fight to the death." Galaxia says.  
  
Crystal whirls to look at her.  
  
"What? I thought…"  
  
Galaxia smirks and Crystal looks back to Lead Crow. Aluminum Siren looks extremely nervous as she watches. A bell sounds and Kitty Bell appears. As Crystal looks at Kitty, the ringing sounds again.  
  
"So this is a fight? Fine then."  
  
Crystal touches her index finger to her crescent moon. It glows a bright golden and she holds her hand out. Her crystal dagger appears in her hand, glowing slightly.

  
Chapter 49:  
  
Betrayed Trust  
  
"Let's go Lead Crow!"  
  
Lead Crow brings her whip around and tries to get Crystal's neck. Crystal ducks under it and flies forward. The dagger blade glows white and she swipes it in Crow's direction.  
  
"Crystal Light!"  
  
Lead Crow jumps out of the way of the attack. Crystal growls softly. She holds up her dagger and the ruby glows.  
  
"Crystal Sphere!"  
  
The crystal-like sphere surrounds Crystal and she sighs softly.  
  
"I have no long range attacks expect for my 'Crystal Light'. What will I do? AH!"  
  
She gets knocked to the ground as something hits the side of the sphere. The sapphire glows and Crystal looks at it.  
  
"Maybe…"  
  
She starts fiddling with the newly reformed chain. She unclasps it and holds it against the hilt of her dagger. Both glow and the sapphire replaces the ruby. She smiles softly and the sphere dissolves as she stands up.  
  
"Before we continue, I have a question."  
  
"What is it?" Galaxia asks, angrily.  
  
"What happened to Nezu?"  
  
Galaxia smirks and holds out her wrist. The gem on the bracelet glows. Crystal suddenly shudders violently as the area around her grows extremely cold. She wraps her wings around her body and shudders again.  
  
"No! Give me another chance! No please!" Siren starts screaming.  
  
Crystal and Lead Crow look at her. Kitty Bell's bell rings away as she smirks.  
  
"Siren!" Lead Crow screams.  
  
Crystal's eyes widen as the bracelets around Siren's wrists glow. The bracelets disappear and then so does Siren in a flash of red sparkles as she lets out a piercing scream. Crystal stands frozen with terror. Lead Crow whirls on Galaxia, tears in her eyes. Galaxia only smirks.  
  
"Back to work Lead Crow. And find it."  
  
Lead Crow growls and disappears. The sapphire glows and Crystal drops her dagger in shock.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
Crystal holds her hand. She looks at it and growls. Her hand has red marks on it, soon going to be burns.  
  
"Crystal Flash!"  
  
The sapphire glows brightly and Crystal grabs her dagger. She flies forward and the sapphire's glow intensifies. The crystal blade glows blue and Crystal swipes it in Galaxia's direction.  
  
"Crystal Ice!"  
  
Ice that looks crystallized appears. It flies towards Galaxia but Crystal sees Galaxia destroy the icicles. The light from the Crystal Flash disappears and Crystal freezes, seeing Galaxia glaring at her. Galaxia forms what looks like a golden boomerang in her hand. She throws it at Crystal and it catches the young girl right in the chest, causing her to fly back and get knocked unconscious. Galaxia smirks and walks over to Crystal. But she disappears before Galaxia can do anything to harm her more.  
  
Chapter 50:  
  
Galaxia's Hatred  
  
The sapphire glows in Crystal's dagger hilt. It disappears, the ruby appearing to take its place once more, and reappears on Galaxia's chest. Aurora appears, lying on a couch. Gentle hands tend to the wound on her chest and hand. When the wounds are bandaged, a figure stands up. Her red eyes are looking in another direction.  
  
"Star Fighter?" She asks softly.  
  
A black haired teenager walks forward. His blue eyes travel to Aurora and he smiles softly. The female figure sits down on a nearby chair.  
  
"What is it Star Fight?" She asks.  
  
The teenager waves his hand towards Aurora.  
  
"She shouldn't be getting hurt like this. She's too young to be a sailor scout."  
  
She's nine years old and a strong girl at that. She got attacked by Galaxia."  
  
The teenager sits down by the female and sighs.  
  
"She's still too young, Princess."  
  
Aurora groans softly and coughs. The female gets up and walks over to her. Aurora opens her eyes, turns her head, and coughs again. The female sits her up and rubs her back.  
  
"Where am I?" Aurora mumbles after she's done coughing.  
  
"Are you that disoriented?" The teenage male asks.  
  
Aurora nods, though she knows who it is. She lifts her head up and sees the female beside her. She smiles at her and Aurora weakly smiles back before she cringes.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Aurora asks.  
  
The female continues rubbing her back, to ease her breathing and coughing.  
  
"Galaxia hit you pretty hard with that attack. I'm surprise it wasn't bleeding." The female says.  
  
Aurora lifts her head up again to look into the woman's red eyes.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
The woman smiles.  
  
"My name is Princess Fireball. You may call me Fireball."  
  
Aurora nods and covers her mouth, muffling her coughing. Fireball rubs her back, right between her wings, to try and help her. Aurora leans forward and keeps coughing. Fireball looks worried as she keeps rubbing Aurora's back.  
  
"Aurora, what's wrong?" Fireball asks.  
  
Aurora gives a slight shrug and finally stops coughing. But her breathing is very bad.  
  
"You should rest now."  
  
Aurora nods and Fireball helps her lay down. Aurora turns on her side and lets her wings hang over her. She smiles at Fireball and falls asleep. Fireball looks up at Seiya, who walks up beside her.  
  
"She had that crystal that Galaxia has. It could have zapped her energy."  
  
A couple hours later and Aurora wakes up once more. This time, it's to soft angry voices. Then she hears a bell ring as the voices stop.  
  
"Kitty Bell?" Aurora mumbles.  
  
The familiar sight of Kitty appears over her. Kitty picks her up and she hangs limply in her arms.  
  
"Kitty, what's going on?"  
  
"You have to leave. Something terrible is going to happen."  
  
Kitty disappears and reappears in a tree, Aurora is more awake and alert then she was before.  
  
"What's going on?" Aurora asks.  
  
"Look." Kitty answers, setting her down on a branch so she can see.  
  
Aurora looks and gasps out loud.  
  
"What is she doing?"  
  
"Taking her star seed."  
  
Aurora freezes, a shocked look on her face.  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
Aurora flies forward, but she's too late. Fireball lets out a pain filled scream. Aurora freezes in mid-flight, beating her wings to stay in the air, as Star Fighter holds the fading Fireball in her arms. Aurora turns to face Galaxia, who faces her and smirks. She holds up her wrists and the gem in the middle of both bracelets glow. Aurora freezes again, confused. Two yellow energy discs appear and fly towards Aurora. At the last second, they split and fly around her. Aurora looks confused, then cries out as the energy discs hit her. A flower appears above her forehead as she goes limp. The flower blooms, revealing a brightly glowing silver crystal. This is all that Aurora remembers as she falls into darkness.


	18. Part Eighteen

Aeris: Hey everybody! This story is almost done!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but Aurora and Athena belong to me.  
  
A/N: Aeris: Having some difficulty with Athena's part, so for now, her parts are actually going to be said, but that will be changed later.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 51:

Revival  
  
Between the times Aurora's star seed had been taken to the time of Serena's final battle with Galaxia, two weeks had passed. Aurora knew nothing between that time expect emptiness and darkness. When she finally senses light, she opens her eyes and looks around. She smiles brightly, seeing everyone she knows around her.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
She hugs Darien around the neck and he smiles. Aurora looks towards Serena who has tears in her eyes.  
  
"Did you miss me?"  
  
Serena smiles as tears spill down her cheeks. She flies forward and hugs Darien. Chibi-chibi and Aurora lock eyes and both smile. Aurora looks around, smiling at all the other scouts, her friends. She was sitting on Darien's shoulder, able to see everything. She looks over to Chibi-chibi as she glows red and floats up.  
  
"Chibi!"  
  
"Bye Chibi-chibi!"  
  
Chibi-chibi tilts her head and smiles happily. She disappears in a red beam into the sky and Aurora smiles fondly, but that smile soon fades. She looks down to her wrist and sighs with relief. She looks around and jumps off Darien's shoulder. She spreads her wings and flies down towards the ground.  
  
"Athena!"  
  
The silver haired girl lifts her head up as she walks around a piece of rubble and spots Aurora. She runs towards her as she lands and hugs her tightly, crying. Aurora smiles and returns her hug.  
  
"I've been so worried about you. When Helios told me that your star seed was taken, I thought you were dead for sure!" Athena cries.  
  
Aurora laughs and gently rubs Athena's head, ruffling her hair and being careful not get pricked by her horn.  
  
"No. I'm just glad you stuck around."  
  
As Athena steps back, her horn touches Aurora's forehead and the crescent moon flares with light for a moment. When it stops, both look up at the ring of scouts, her mother, and father in the sky. Aurora turns her head as she hears crying.  
  
"Hmm? Who's that?"  
  
Athena and Aurora walk around some rubble.  
  
"Fireball!"  
  
Aurora runs forward and hugs Fireball around the waist. Fireball smiles warmly and returns the hug. The Starlights smile and Athena walks over. The Starlights turn to her and she smiles.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Yaten."  
  
Star Healer looks shocked and Athena smiles.  
  
Chapter 52:  
  
Starlight Rivalry  
  
"I'm surprised you don't remember me." Athena says a few hours later.  
  
The Starlights, Fireball, Athena, and Aurora are standing on a rooftop. Aurora is standing with a hand on her hip, tilting her head to the side. Athena is standing with both hands on her hip. In the setting sun, her hair and horn are shining.  
  
"Come on, Yaten. Admit to us who you really are." Athena says.  
  
Star Healer shakes her head.  
  
"Maybe if you see me in another form, you'll admit it."  
  
Athena's form glows and shifts. Her shape changes to that of a horse with wings. All the Starlights' eyes widen and Athena shakes her head when the glowing stops.  
  
Recognize me now?  
  
They nod and Athena swishes her tail, indicating a smile. Aurora smiles and stands up straight.  
  
"That day with the Sailor Cat enemy. You were there."  
  
"So were you." Star Healer says.  
  
A crescent moon appears on Aurora's forehead and engulfs her in it's light. When the light dies down, Super Sailor Crystal is standing in her place.  
  
"Shocked?"  
  
They nod and Crystal laughs.  
  
"Shouldn't be. I'm a little weaker than my mother in battle. But I can hold my own in any battle. The name's Super Sailor Crystal."  
  
Star Maker scuffs and Crystal glares at her.  
  
"Then what happened that day?" She asks.  
  
"I was protecting Diana, Luna's daughter."  
  
Star Healer's eyes widen slightly. Crystal catches it but says nothing. Athena stamps her left foreleg.  
  
What's so bad about protecting a helpless kitten?  
  
"Watch what you say, Athena." Crystal mumbles.  
  
Athena's ears twitch and she nods.  
  
"You could have gotten killed. Your too young to be a sailor scout." Star Maker accuses.  
  
"Watch it, Taiki. Just because I'm young doesn't mean anything. Ask Serena, ask anyone of the scouts. I'm just as capable of fighting as they are. And I'll prove it, right here right now."  
  
Crystal's dagger appears in her hand. Star Maker puts up her hand and a star with gems appears. The other two Starlights, Fireball, and Athena back off so they don't get caught in the crossfire.  
  
"Crystal Light!"  
  
"Star Gentle Uterus!"  
  
The two attacks clash and Crystal flies forward.  
  
"Crystal Slash!"  
  
The dagger blade glows and Crystal slashes the dagger up. She feels it connect with something, but then she gets kicked back. She lands on the ground and quickly gets back up. She holds up her dagger defensively, ready to fight.  
  
"This is pointless. We could end up killing one then what. Uh-oh. Taiki!"  
  
Crystal notices how had the wound is she inflicted on Star Maker. She slashed up from her neck, to her hairline.  
  
"Uh-oh! Crystal Healing!"  
  
The sparkles float out and touch Star Maker's wound. Crystal fidgets nervously and opens her communicator when the wound doesn't heal.  
  
"Hotaru! Hota!"  
  
Hotaru's voice comes over the communicator.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I need you to come to the roof of the school. I'll explain later."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Crystal shuts off the communicator and looks at Star Maker. She smiles faintly and Crystal winces.  
  
"I asked for it. You proved your worth, Aurora Tsukino."  
  
Crystal looks shocked. The Starlights and Fireball run over to Star Maker and helps her stand.  
  
"Wait. A friend of mine is coming to heal her."  
  
She's here.  
  
Crystal turns around to see the sixteen-year-old Hotaru run onto the rooftop. She stops and looks around. The Starlights look at her and Hotaru walks up beside Crystal.  
  
"Where's the injured one?"  
  
"Over there. It's Star Maker."  
  
Hotaru walks over and bends down. She puts her hand near the wound and it heals. Star Maker falls in a light sleep and Star Healer picks her up. Crystal bows her head as Star Healer glares at her.  
  
"Calm down Star Healer. Star Maker asked for it. She wanted to fight to see if she was a true sailor scout and I guess she proved herself." Fireball says.  
  
Crystal detransforms and lifts her head up. Hotaru walks beside her and pets Athena's nose.  
  
"I'm sorry. I hate being called weak and even if she didn't come out and say it, I know she meant it."  
  
The Starlights and Fireball nods. Aurora holds out her hand and smiles. Star Fighter walks forward and takes her hand. She returns the handshake and smile. Aurora turns and her, Hotaru, and Athena walk off of the rooftop.  
  
Chapter 53:  
  
Last Meeting of Old Friends  
  
Aurora and Athena bid night to Hotaru before fly up into the sky. It's not that late so Aurora and Athena fly over to an apartment complex. Both land on a balcony and Aurora knocks on the sliding door. A girl with light blue hair opens the door and smiles.  
  
"Welcome back, Aurora!"  
  
Aurora smiles and Berdie opens the door. Aurora and Athena walk in and Berdie closes the door again.  
  
"Gather your sisters. I have something to say."  
  
Berdie nods and walks off. Athena transforms into her priestess form and sits down on a chair and sighs.  
  
"What's wrong, Athena?"  
  
Athena looks up and her horn sparkles slightly.  
  
"It's almost time for you to revive Tokina."  
  
Aurora's eyes widen.  
  
"You're kidding? I can actually revive her?"  
  
Athena nods and leans forward.  
  
"With help from me and your mother."  
  
"Yes! I can finally see Tokina again!"  
  
Athena laughs.  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"What's with all the excitement?" Catzi asks as she walks in.  
  
Aurora hugs her and steps back as the other three step in. Aurora bows politely.  
  
"I'm sorry to say, but I will be leaving tomorrow."  
  
All four locked shocked.  
  
"What? Why?" Avery asks.  
  
"I have to return home. I might not come back."  
  
All four nod and spend ten minutes saying their good-byes and hugging her. As they walk over to the balcony, a thought crosses Aurora's mind. Aurora turns to Athena and whispers something in her ear. Athena nods and Aurora smiles.  
  
"I have a parting gift. I can only use this technique twice. So get ready."  
  
Aurora turns and holds out her dagger. The blade glows and the sapphire, that's been there since Galaxia was defeated, and the ruby glow also. Prisma gasps as a faint image of Sapphire appears. The image steadily grows more solid until is completely whole, no injuries and dressed in a blue shirt and blue pants.  
  
"Crystal Revival."  
  
The sapphire in her hilt and so does Aurora's body. She closes her eyes and ignores the sudden weakness she feels.  
  
"Sapphire!"  
  
Aurora opens her eyes and smiles.  
  
"You are welcome, Prisma. It's the least I can do."  
  
Prisma nods her thanks from Sapphire's embrace. Athena takes off running and jumps off the balcony. As she falls, she transforms. As soon as her wings form, she flaps them getting higher into the air, transforming fully into her pegasus form. Aurora follows after her, but as they fly over the city, Athena can tell something's wrong with Aurora. The girl's flying skills have dropped, like she barely knows how to fly. She looks exhausted and her face is pale. Athena flies under her and Aurora drops onto her back.  
  
"My "Crystal Revival" takes a lot of energy, maybe even some of my life force."  
  
Athena's ears perk and she turns back to look at Aurora. Aurora has fallen asleep and is slumped against Athena's mane. The pink pegasus looks back out over the city and keeps flying.  
  
And she wanted to see the Amazoness Quartet. where are those girls?  
  
Athena flies down and lands gently on the ground. She folds her wings halfway and walks over to the edge of the rooftop, letting the night breeze ruffle her mane and tail.  
  
Aurora, are you sure your okay? She asks to no one in particular.  
  
The key around Aurora's neck glows and a woman appears beside Athena. Athena gets startled as she notices her.  
  
Pluto!  
  
Pluto nods and puts her hand on Aurora's head, smiling.  
  
"She'll be fine. All she did was spend her energy. Maybe you guys should come now."  
  
Athena nods and lets out a loud neigh, letting it echo throughout the city. In it is her own message, telling her own good-bye.


	19. Part Nineteen

Aeris: It's the final chapter!  
  
Ryoko: And we're both typing it!  
  
Disclaimer: We don't own Sailor Moon, but Aurora and Athena belong to us.  
  
A/N: Ryoko: Still having some trouble with Athena's part.  
  
Sailor Moon: Silver  
  
Chapter 54:  
  
Tokina's Revival  
  
Dawn comes. Sunlight streams through a window and lands on a girl with pink hair with silver streaks running through it and a crescent moon on her forehead. Her arm is over her stomach and on it is a bracelet. Her head is tilted to the side, avoiding the sunlight though she's still sleeping. Her room has pictures up all over the place and has silver paint with red and pink streaks. Beside the bed, a pink horse is seen lying, apparently asleep. Her silver horn is glowing in the sunlight and the purple gem on her forehead is casting a soft light. The door to the room opens and a near identical girl to the one sleeping in the bed comes in. Her pink hair is down and she's wearing soft pink pajamas. Her red eyes are twinkling and she's smiling. The horse's ears twitch and she opens pale purple eyes.  
  


Rini, leave now.

  
The red-eyed girl scuffs and shuts the door. The horse shuts her eyes, but her ears twitch as the door opens again.

  
Rini...  
  
"I'm not Rini."  
  
The horse's eyes snap open

  
Oh! I'm so sorry Guardian Neptune!

  
Neptune smiles and walks in.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Neptune sits down on the bed edge and the girl groans slightly.  
  
"Aurora, wake up."  
  
The girl groans again and opens her silver tinted pale blue eyes. She sits up and looks over to Neptune. Her eyes widen and she hugs the woman around her neck. Neptune smiles, returning the hug of the younger girl.  
  
"How do you feel?" She asks.  
  
"I could be much better. When did I get here?"  
  
"Last night, around midnight. Athena brought you in and you looked so tired. You've slept until now."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost two in the afternoon."  
  
Aurora yawns and stretches.  
  
"Get dressed. Your mother wants to see you."  
  
Aurora nods and Neptune stands up, walking out of the room. Aurora leans over the side of her bed and rubs her hand along the horse's back. The horse nickers and opens her eyes. She looks up at Aurora, who smiles.  
  
"Athena, did you ever say goodbye to the Amazoness Quartet?"  
  
Athena shakes her head. As Aurora gets up, she stands as well, stretching her legs. Aurora transforms into Neo Princess Silver and looks over to Athena. The horse rears on her hind legs, unfolding her wings and stretching them as she neighs loudly.  
  
"How come?"  
  
Athena lands, her hooves hitting the floor with a click. She shakes her head slightly than looks up at Aurora with her head lowered.  
  
I was worried about you. Your "Crystal Revival" is a strong technique and drained much of your energy. If Neptune hadn't been here to wake you, you probably would have slept till tomorrow evening. But with me and your mother here, you shouldn't get as drained when reviving Tokina.  
  
Aurora walks forward and hugs Athena around her neck.  
  
"It's alright."  
  
Both walk out of the room and down the hallway.  
  
"Princess! Princess Silver!" A voice calls.  
  
Aurora turns and smiles as she sees the black haired princess of Mars running towards her.  
  
"Hello Guardian Mars."  
  
Mars pants heavily before standing up tall and looking at the princess.  
  
"I have something to give you."  
  
She reaches up and takes a necklace off of her neck. She holds it out and Aurora takes it.  
  
"The ruby of Mars? But Mars, I can't take this." Aurora says, looking up at her older friend.  
  
"Please do. You proved you can handle it when you stole it from me."  
  
Aurora flushes at the memory. She puts the necklace on and the crystal glows softly. Aurora looks up to Mars and smiles. Mars smiles back and walks off. Aurora and Athena keep walking to the throne room.  
  
"Athena."  
  
The pegasus perks her ears.  
  
"I want to revive Tokina now."  
  
Athena looks shocked.

  
But...you need to regain your strength.

  
"No. I want to revive her now."  
  
Athena nods and they reach the throne room. Aurora walks in and looks around. She sneaks beside the throne and hugs her mother.  
  
"Hi mom!" She says happily, dropping formalities this time.  
  
Serenity looks surprised, than returns the hug.  
  
"Hello Aurora. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Mom? Can we revive Tokina now?"  
  
"You sure you want to?"  
  
Aurora nods and steps back. She smiles at her dad who returns the smile.  
  
"Alright, let's go."  
  
Aurora, Serenity, and Athena walk out into the courtyard. The dagger appears in Aurora's hand and glows slightly. The crescent moon on her forehead glows and she takes a deep breath. The silver crystal appears in Serenity's hands and glows as well. Athena's horn glows as she rears up on her hind legs and neighs loudly.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Aurora asks.  
  
Serenity and Athena nod. Aurora holds up her dagger and it glows more brightly.  
  
"Crystal Revival!"  
  
A faint image of Tokina appears, but as the rest of Aurora's strength gets zapped, it wavers. Serenity lends Aurora her power and the image grows more solid. Athena lends her power as well and the revival is complete. The rainbow streaked haired girl opens her eyes. Aurora smiles slightly, than collapses. Athena gets behind her and catches her.  
  
"Serenity?" Tokina asks.  
  
Chapter 55:  
  
Epilogue  
  
Aurora wakes up two days later. She finds Tokina standing over her, smiling. Aurora hugs her around the neck and Tokina smiles, returning it.  
  
"How have you been?" Tokina asks.  
  
"I've been good, missing you, but good."  
  
Tokina turns towards Athena and rubs her nose. Athena nickers loudly in response.  
  
"I'm so glad your back. Do you remember everything that happened?"  
  
Tokina nods.  
  
"Yes, but I'm back and that's all that matters."  
  
Aurora smiles and rubs Tokina's rainbow streaked hair.  
  
"Remember the gems the Inner scouts had?"  
  
Tokina nods and Aurora holds out her necklace.  
  
"The ruby of Mars? Oh wow."  
  
Aurora smiles. Five years pass and a teenager of about 14 pokes her head out of her room. She looks around for a moment before pulling her head back into the room. Her hair is down, reaching towards the ground. It's almost completely silver, but has streaks of faint pink. Her used to be pale blue eyes have become a silverish blue and her face is lit up with laughter.  
  
"Tokina? Help me get ready!"  
  
"All right, all right. Come here."  
  
The girl walks over to another girl. This girl has waist length rainbow streaked hair and is wearing a rainbow dress that goes down to her knees.  
  
"Let's see. Perfect." A voice purrs.  
  
"Tokina, this is serious. Athena is going back to Elysion and everything has to be perfect."  
  
Tokina turns to her friends, smiling.  
  
"All right. How's this?"  
  
"Yea!"  
  
Tokina hands the girl a dress, similar to her princess dress, but it has tints of dark blue with silver as the main color. The girl puts it on and Tokina brushes her hair.  
  
"Anything in particular you want done?" Tokina asks.  
  
"Braid."  
  
Thirty minutes later find the two girls running down the hallway. They reach the courtyard and smile.  
  
"Athena! Helios!" The girl calls.  
  
A girl with silver hair raises her head.  
  
"Aurora! I was worried!"  
  
Aurora runs forward and hugs Athena.  
  
"I was a little late, sorry. Hi Helios! How are you?"  
  
"Fine. It's good to you Silver Maiden. And you too Small Maiden."  
  
Aurora laughs and looks over to her sister. The older princess is laughing as well, embarrassed. Twenty minutes pass and it's time for the two to go. Aurora gives Athena her time key and both her and Rini give Helios a kiss on the red gem on his forehead. As they disappear, waving and smiling, a voice is heard over the landscape of the beautiful Crystal Tokyo.  
  
"Athena and Helios have left. I'm not that depressed. They'll be back. At least we have peace. No more enemies to fight, but Guardian Uranus says she's going to keep training me. Pluto is back at the Time Gates, so I don't see her much anymore. But now I'm always seen hanging around Hotaru, Tokina, and the 15-year-old Rini. This is 14-year-old Neo Princess Silver saying always remember my legacy. I might come back another day to fight again. Bye!"  
  
The breeze blows, making cherry blossoms fly up. In the distance, a loud nicker is heard and than something glistens in the distance. Than all is silent as darkness falls.  
  
A/N: Aeris: So how was it?! Hope ya liked it.  
  
Ryoko: We will be redoing parts of it before it's fully finished, but for now. All the chapters are done for your enjoyment!  
  
Aeris: Have any questions feel free to ask us and we'll answer them.  
  
Ryoko: There will also be a sequel to it, in case anybody is wondering.  
  
Aeris&Ryoko: Bye now and thank you for reading!!!


End file.
